jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Gortayti/Tajemnice chodzą parami, a czasem i w większych grupach cz. 2
Jedenasta część opowiadania, która jest zarazem drugą częścią dziesiątej (pogmatwane jak Harry Potter :)). Pomimo obowiązku robienia projektu z języka polskiego, to udaje mi się znaleźć czas na pisanie, którego efektem jest właśnie to opowiadanie (rym powstał niechcący). Ponieważ moją ostatnią lekturą było Imię Róży, to piszę tą historię oczywiście podczas oglądania filmu na podstawie tej książki (pewnie będzie odchodził od fabuły książki, ale gra Sean Connery. On wystarczy). Ludzie budzą się w różnych miejscach. Zazwyczaj we własnym cieplutkim łóżku, we własnym przytulnym domu. Innych czeka pobudka na łonie natury, na przykład w cieniu drzewa, albo na polanie blisko bystrego strumyka. Cóż, bywa, że z niewiadomych przyczyn obudzisz się powiedzmy w kuźni, albo na krześle. Przebudzenie Śledzika należało właśnie do tych dziwnych. Pulchny blondynek obudził się na podłodze, ustawiony brzuchem do ziemi i z ręką wyciągnięta do przodu. W pobliżu tej wyciągniętej dłoni znajdowała się latarenka z pękniętą szklaną kolbką. Porcelanowa podstawka również uległa, nieznacznym co prawda, zniszczeniom. Latarnia, w każdym razie, była już raczej bezużyteczna. Ingerman, z początku, rozejrzał się dookoła nieobecnym spojrzeniem. Nie wiedział, gdzie jest, ani co się stało. Dlaczego leży na podłodze? Czemu nie jest w domu? Powoli zaczęły wracać do niego pewne wydarzenia i zaczął sobie przypominać. Naraz poderwał się gwałtownie z ziemi i spojrzał w kierunku okna. Było jasno. Zasnął. Zasnął na służbie. Zaraz. Pomyślał. Tylko spokojnie. Co się stało nim zasnąłem? Pamiętam jakieś skrzypienie. Ktoś wchodził na górę i potem, potem... - Au! Czyiś krzyk przerwał Śledzikowi rozmyślania. Pulchny blondyn zaczął ponownie rozglądać się dookoła. Jak się okazało tą osoba, która krzyczała był Czkawka. Przyszły wódz siedział na łóżku, ale oczy miał zamknięte. Lewą dłonią trzymał się za prawe ramię. Z zamkniętego oka chłopca poleciała jedna łza. - Co jest?! – warknął Sączysmark, obudzony krzykiem przyjaciela – Czkawka – ponownie warknął, kiedy zlokalizował źródło hałasu – co się tak drzesz? - Rany, jak to boli – zajęczał w odpowiedzi przyszły wódz. Z jego oczu poleciały kolejne łzy. - Nie moja wina – Astrid podniosła obie ręce do góry i wtedy to zobaczyła. Jej prawe ramie było pokryte zakrzepłą krwią. Sama krew musiała wypłynąć z dziurki średnicy góra trzech milimetrów, która znajdowała się na poniżej łokcia dziewczyny – sprawdźcie swoje ramiona – powiedziała beznamiętnie, chociaż można było wyczuć lekki strach w jej głosie. Podejrzenia wojowniczki sprawdziły się. Prawe ramię każdego wyglądało tak samo – dziura średnicy maksymalnie trzy milimetrowej, uwieńczona obramówką z zakrzepłej krwi. Ze wglądu na bolące ramie, syn Stoicka miał nie lada problemy z podwinięciem długiego rękawu, ale po serii jęknięć i syknięć udało mu się tego dokonać. Jak się okazało, chłopiec uderzył się w ramę łóżka właśnie tą częścią ramienia z dziurą. - Co się stało? – wyręczyła z zadania tego pytania Astrid, cierpiącego, już mniej, Czkawkę. - Nie wiem – bąknął zawstydzony Śledzik. - Pff... – Jorgensen wzniósł ręce do góry, po czym gwałtownie je opuścić, aby potem machnąć nimi lekceważąco – widzicie. Grubasek nawet nie potrafi siedzieć i pilnować. - D-daj mu spokój – wyjąkał przyszły wódz, masując ramię – Śledzik, powiedz nam, co pamiętasz. Ingerman przytoczył, jak najdokładniej wydarzenia z poprzedniej nocy. - To mi się zupełnie nie podoba – wydała osąd wojowniczka. - Mnie też, ale nie możemy tak po prostu się wycofać – powiedział syn Stoicka – Gronit... - Gronit, Gronit, Gronit – zakpił Sączysmark – nie przypominam sobie, aby staruszek wspominał chociażby słowem o tym, co nas ma tu czekać. Mieliśmy znaleźć Alberta. Kicha! Gość nie żyje. Sprawa zamknięta. - Rany, powinieneś pisać przemówienia, mające na celu podniesienie morale – zadrwiła Astrid – Jak dla mnie to... Co wy wyprawiacie? Pytanie było to skierowane do bliźniaków, którzy szturchali się wzajemnie w dziurki niewiadomego pochodzenia. - Ty, to na serio boli – powiedział Mieczyk, nie wiadomo, czy do wojowniczki, czy do siostry. - Nie mam więcej pytań – dziedziczka rodu Hofferson przetarła tylko czoło i starała się powrócić do przerwanej wypowiedzi – o czym to ja... a tak! Kilka godzin temu zgodziłabym się ze Smarkiem i zaproponowała odejście stąd. - Widzisz – Jorgensen wskazał dłonią na przyszłego wodza – ona popiera. - ALE – podniosła głos Astrid – wpadliśmy po uszy w tą całą aferę i nie mówię tu tylko o samym Albercie. W zasadzie to on mnie najmniej interesuje. Ktoś się tu włamał i zrobił nam te dziury. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale to mi się nie podoba. Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby to byli ci dziwni ludzie z tego ukrytego domu. Wiecie, ten chudzielec i grubas z powozu. W każdym razie nie zostawię tej sprawy. Z wami, czy bez was. Zostaję. - Ja też – Czkawka otarł lewą dłonią łzy i wyskoczył z łóżka. - Och, to nie jest dobry pomysł – jęknął Śledzik – ale nie zostawię was samych. Zostaję. - A my, brat – odezwała się Szpadka, patrząc na bliźniaka. - Zostańmy. Czuję, że może tu być niezła rozróba – co jak co, ale decyzja bliźniaków naprawdę ucieszyła trójkę zadeklarowanych smoczych jeźdźców. - A ty boisz się, Sączysmark? – zażartowała wojowniczka. - Ekh... – prychnął syn Podłosmarka – ja miałbym się bać? Gdzie tam. Niechętnie, ale zostanę z wami. - Dziękuję – uśmiechnął się syn Stoicka, przemywając wodą zranione ramie. - Za co ty mi dziękujesz? – niemalże oburzył się Smark – zostaję, bo nie chce mi się wracać. Niedługo ojciec będzie robił przegląd naszego rynsztunku, a ja nie zamierzam przy tym być. To strasznie nudne! Więc nie myśl, że robię to dla was. Robię to, bo mi pasuje. - I tak ci dziękuję – powtórzył raz jeszcze Czkawka. Tym razem Sączysmark pozwolił sobie na ledwo widoczny uśmiech. Izabella właśnie skończyła nakrywać do stoły, kiedy na dół zeszli młodzi wikingowie. - Dzień dobry – przywitał się przyszły wódz. - Oh... – kobieta podskoczyła lekko. - Przepraszam – jeździec Nocnej Furii złapał się za prawe ramię, które ponownie zaczęło pobolewać – nie chciałem pani przestraszyć. - Oczywiście, kochanie – żona Alberta pociągnęła lekko nosem – od czasu... ja... nieważne. Chodźcie tutaj i zjedzcie coś. - Wreszcie jakaś dobra wiadomość – Smark przyspieszył kroku i jako pierwszy usiadł przy stole. Chłopak bezceremonialnie zabrał się do jedzenia. Nie czekał na nikogo. Bo po co? Przecież kiełbaski stygną! Astrid podeszła do śniadania jako ostatnia. Chciała przyjrzeć się dokładnie swojej gospodyni, a konkretnie jej ramieniu. Jak na złość, było ono zasłonięte czarnym szalem. Dziewczyna postanowiła użyć podstępu. - Przepraszam – powiedziała najuprzejmiej jak potrafiła – pani szal jest niesamowity. Czy mogę? W zasadzie, każdy członek Smoczej Akademii spojrzał na przyjaciółkę dokładnie tak samo – z wielkim zdziwieniem. No w końcu, jak to? Od kiedy to Astrid Hofferson interesuje się wyglądem. Naprawdę, nie wiedzieli jak zareagować. Postanowili, więc powoli powrócić do spożywania porannego posiłku. - Eh... oczywiście – odpowiedziała spokojnie Izabella i zdjęła szalik. Wojowniczka wzięła część garderoby, ale wzrok miała wpatrzony w ramię kobiety. W ramię, na którym nie było żadnej dziurki. Dziewczyna przerzuciła szal parę razy z ręki do ręki, odwróciła. - Świetny – powiedziała niedbale, acz z uśmiechem Astrid i oddała szalik Izabelli – jak się pani spało? - Dobrze, moja droga – kobieta była bardzo zdziwiona ciekawością wojowniczki – pierwszy raz od... śmierci mojego... przepraszam – przerwa na łkanie – sama rozumiesz... już dobrze... pierwszy raz od dawna przespałam całą noc. - I nic pani nie obudziło? - Astrid – powiedział Czkawka, chwytając za pajdę chleba – może coś zjesz? A jeśli nie, to zakładam, że szanowna pani – skłonił lekko głowę – coś zje. Dziewczyna obdarzyła chłopaka, nie da się ukryć, niezbyt przyjaznym spojrzeniem. Ba! Gdyby syn Stoicka nie byłby bliski dziewczynie, to zapewne skończyłby jak inne osoby, którym blondynka podarowała podobny rzut oka – lekko, albo raczej bardzo, poturbowany. - Zjem, ale najpierw zapytam naszą gospodynię o coś jeszcze – odpowiedziała wojowniczka ze stoickim spokojem. Przyszły wódz z niebywałą szybkością, jakiej mogłaby pozazdrościć Nocna Furia, podniósł się z krzesła i podbiegł do Astrid. Złapał ją delikatnie za ramię i skierował w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. - Przepraszamy – uśmiechnął się sztucznie – musimy na moment wyjść. Oboje wyszli z domu, pozostawiając towarzystwo w sporym zakłopotaniu. - Co ty wyprawiasz? – zapytał chłopiec, kiedy już znaleźli się za drzwiami. - Czy to nie dziwne, że ona nie ma dziurki w ramieniu? A co jeśli to ona nam to zrobiła? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie dziewczyna. - I jeszcze sama włamała się sobie do domu. Astrid, daj spokój. - Przestań żartować, Czkawka. Chyba nie zaprzeczysz, że to nie jest podejrzane. Chwila, nie przerywaj. Ja wiem, co ty chcesz powiedzieć, „Nie opowiadaj bzdur. Przecież ta miła i załamana utratą męża kobiecina nie zrobiłaby czegoś takiego. Skąd w tobie tyle podejrzliwości?”. Pozwól, że coś ci przypomnę. Pamiętasz nasze pierwsze spotkanie z Heatherą? Było dokładnie tak samo. Ty jej ufałeś, a ja wiedziałam, że ona coś knuje. I co? Kto miał rację? Ja. Ale tym razem, zaczęło się od czegoś takiego – w tym miejscu dotknęła prawego ramienia. Syknęła. To faktycznie bolało – a nie od próby kradzieży. Czkawka, tym razem może być niebezpiecznie. Ja nie pozwolę. Wiem, że naskoczyłam na... Halo! Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz. Przyszły wódz patrzył się jak zahipnotyzowany w okolice stajni, a konkretnie na ziemię w okolicach stajni. Dziewczyna odwróciła się w tamtą stronę, po czym podniosła oczy na chłopca. - Jest tam coś ciekawego? – oj, złość w tym głosie była. - Raczej nie ma – wojowniczka zbaraniała. Syn Stoicka zwrócił wzrok na Astrid – nie ma śladów. Teraz zrozumiała. Para natychmiastowo ruszyła się i podbiegła w okolice stajni. Oboje klęknęli i zaczęli wpatrywać się w ziemie. Ślady stóp, którymi ostatniej nocy podążali, zniknęły. - To niemożliwe... – wyszeptała wojowniczka – przecież one tu były. - Albo tak nam się wydawało – odparł Czkawka – nie raz byliśmy świadkami dziwacznych efektów, wywoływanych przez Gronita. A może... może ktoś chciał nas wszystkich wypłoszyć tym tropem z domu, aby móc go przeszukać. - Ale czego mógł szukać? – to był właśnie jeden z tych niewielu momentów, w których głos dziewczyny zadrżał. Przyszły wódz sięgnął do kieszeni futrzanej kamizeli i wyciągnął z niej niebieski notes, znaleziony w dawnym gabinecie Alberta. - Może tego... - To mi się absolutnie nie podoba – szepnęła Astrid. Wojowniczka nigdy nie powiedziałaby tego na głos, ale przyszły wódz doskonale wiedział, czego dziewczyna pragnęła, w tym momencie, najbardziej na świecie – wrócić do domu. Syn Stoicka podszedł do niej na kolanach i przytulił. - Wiem – wyszeptał jej do ucha – nie musisz nic mówić. - A co wy wyprawiacie? Para odwróciła głowy w kierunku domu Alberta. Przez drzwi właśnie wychodził Sączysmark. Jego twarz wykrzywiona była w paskudnym grymasie. Cóż, wciąż nie mógł znieść, że to nie jego Astrid wybrała. A myśl, że przegrał z kimś takim dobijała go jak młotek gwóźdź. Mało, że musiał pogodzić się z takim stanem rzeczy, to jeszcze musiał patrzeć jak się ściskają. - Dobra skończcie z tymi czułościami – warknął, podchodząc bliżej – mamy chyba robotę do wykonania. Dwójka młodych wikingów wstała i otrzepała piach z kolan. Wkrótce trójki smoczych jeźdźców dołączyła reszta przyjaciół, w osobie: Mieczyka, Szpadki i Śledzika, który trzymał talerz z chlebem, serem i szynką. Po chwili zaczął tłumaczyć, dlaczego przyszedł z jedzeniem. - Gospodyni prosiła, żeby wam to dać – wręczył talerz Czkawce – martwiła się, że będziecie głodni. Przyszły wódz zmierzył wojowniczkę wzrokiem w stylu: I ty naprawdę ją o coś podejrzewasz? Nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Odpowiedziała dziewczyna bez słów. - Dobra, do roboty – powiedział syn Stoicka, chwytając za pajdę chleba – my – miał na myśli siebie i Astrid – zjemy, a was poprosiłbym o wypuszczenie smoków. Niedobrze – mruknął po chwili – zaczynam gadać jak mój ojciec. - Kiedyś musiałeś zacząć – uśmiechnęła się wojowniczka, biorąc do ręki kawał sera. - Wiesz, jakoś mnie tym nie pocieszyłaś. - A kto powiedział, że chciałam. Chłopiec bardzo powoli odwrócił głowę w kierunku blondynki, która tylko się niewinnie uśmiechała. Śledzik natomiast podszedł do stajni, aby wypuścić smoki. A ponieważ robił to już wcześniej, otworzenie wrót nie sprawiło mu żadnego problemu. Smoki poczuły zew wolności i natychmiastowo wybiegły z budynku. Czy były złe, że zostały zamknięte na całą noc w jakimś drewnianym więzieniu? Możliwe. Zamiast się droczyć, wolały jednak wesoło przywitać się z właścicielami. Dobrze, że Czkawka i Astrid skończyli już jeść, bo inaczej całe jedzenie wylądowałoby na ziemi. Dlaczego? Odpowiedź jest bardzo prosta: Szczerbatek. Nocna Furia zaczęła biegać dookoła swojego jeźdźca, a potem łasić się do niego. Czasami trudno było odróżnić Szczerbatka, niby potężnego smoka, od młodego wilczka oswojonego przez ludzi. - Tak, tak ja też cię lubię, mordko – mówił przyszły wódz, starając się opanować brykająca Nocną Furię. Podobny problem miał każdy z jeźdźców. No, może poza Sączysmarkiem. Jego smok ani myślał o opuszczaniu stajni. Koszmar Ponocnik po prostu leżał sobie. Może nawet i spał. W każdym razie nie wyszedł na przywitanie. - Hakokieł, ty leniwa jaszczurko! – Jorgensen wparował do budynku, wymachując rękoma – wstawaj, idziemy. Hakokieł uznał jednak za poniżej swojej godności, aby słuchać swojego właściciela. Otworzył jedno oko i spojrzał na syna Podłosmarka, który był już coraz bliżej niego. Czerwony smok podniósł ogon. Wystarczy dobrze wycelować. Mała poprawka. Idealnie. Ponocnik tylko machnął ogonem a Smark stracił równowagę i padł na wznak. - Jeszcze się z tobą policzę, gadzie przebrzydły – warknął, a rękę uniósł do góry, aby po chwili padła ona bezwładnie na brzuch chłopaka. - Póki Sączysmark nie będzie marudził, ustalmy plan dnia – powiedział przyszły wódz, opierając się o Szczerbatka – proponuję taki plan: ja, Astrid i Smark pójdziemy do tego Petera, reszta odwiedzi panią sołtys. - Mogę – wtrącił Śledzik, podnosząc dłoń do góry. Syn Stoicka skinął głową – pani Izabella mówiła, że sołtyska jest straszna... - I właśnie dlatego będą ci towarzyszyć dwie straszniejsze osoby – zażartowała wojowniczka. - Kto? – zapytał Mieczyk. Szpadka machnęła ręką i zaczęła coś tłumaczyć coś bratu. - Co najwyżej możemy zrobić tak – odezwał się ponowne Czkawka – pójdziesz do sołtyski ze Szpadką i Sączysmarkiem. Smark będzie gadał, a ty będziesz pilnował, żeby się nie ośmieszył. Może być? Ingerman pochodził w miejscu, po czym spojrzał na swojego Gronkiela. Smoczyca uderzyła chłopca leciutko w łokieć. Chciała mu dodać otuchy. Albo domagała się pieszczot. Jedno z dwóch. Śledzi pogłaskał Sztukamięs po chropowatym nosie. - Niech będzie – odezwał się po dłuższej chwili – ale następnym razem, to ty pójdziesz do jakiejś strasznej osoby. - Kto wie, może Peter będzie straszniejszy od pani grododzierżcy – uśmiechnął się przyszły wódz i wskoczył na grzbiet Szczerbatka. Dom Petera znajdował się niedaleko północnej bramy miasta. Z wyglądu, jego mieszkanie, bardzo przypominało dom Wirina (jednego z alchemików, którego młodzi wikingowie mieli okazję poznać), to jest dookoła domu rosło mnóstwo różnych ziół i kwiatów. Większość z nich trójka smoczych jeźdźców widziała pierwszy raz na oczy. Smoki, a konkretnie Szczerbatka, najbardziej zainteresowała jedna roślina. Miała ona liście wielkości małej tarczy, a kształtem przypominały czółenka z wgłębieniem. Wśród tej zieleni ukryte były malutkie, fioletowe kwiaty. Zaciekawiona Nocna Furia podeszła bliżej dziwnej rośliny. Obejrzała ją dokładnie najpierw od dołu a potem podniosła łeb i zajrzała do środka. Zaczęła powoli opuszczać pyszczek. - Powstrzymajcie tego smoka! Szczerbatek natychmiastowo podniósł głowę i spojrzał w kierunku, w którym zwrócone był oczy wszystkich tu zgromadzonych – w kierunku domu. Przez pierwsze sekundy, nie było wiadomo, kto wypowiedział te trzy słowa. Dopiero po chwili, drzwi domu momentalnie się otworzyły. Z budynku wybiegł jakiś mężczyzna. Po chwili zdano sobie sprawę, że z domu nie wybiegł żaden mężczyzna tylko chłopiec, który miał mniej więcej szesnaście-siedemnaście lat. Tęczówki chłopaka były Bursztynowo-brązowe. Nie posiadał, typowego dla alchemików, przenikliwego wzroku, ale z jego oczu można było wyczytać wielką mądrość i spokój. Chociaż, w tej sytuacji, ten spokój w oczach zniknął na chwilę i został zastąpiony podenerwowaniem, albo przerażeniem. Trudno powiedzieć. Wyżej znajdowała się para brązowych i lekko zaniedbanych brwi. Kasztanowe włosy chłopca również ułożone były, albo raczej nie były zupełnie ułożone. No, chyba, że zupełny nieład nie jakimś ułożeniem. W tej jego potarganej czuprynie coś jednak było. Swego rodzaju... artyzm? Cóż, nie da się ukryć. Pomimo tego, że był bardzo zaniedbany to i tak chłopak był bardzo przystojny. Jeśli chodzi o jego ubiór, to chłopiec ubrany był w białą, sznurowaną koszulę, na którą zarzucony był rdzawy płaszcz z szerokimi rękawami. Koszula zawiązana była tylko do szyj, która była obwiązana fioletową chustką. Nosił długie, bure spodnie i proste, futrzane buty. - Zabierzcie smoka od garbniny – brunet wybiegł z domu i biegł w kierunku Szczerbatka – zabierzcie go od niej. Czkawka podszedł powoli do Szczerbatka i zaczął odciągać go od rośliny. W zasadzie to nie musiał tego robić, bo Nocna Furia sama odeszła od zieleniny. - Uh... sytuacja opanowana – chłopiec otarł czoło. Przystanął obok smoczych jeźdźców – całe szczęście. - A co? Bałeś się, że smoczek ci ogródek popsuje – zadrwił Mieczyk. Kiedy blondyn tylko wypowiedział te słowa, siedemnastolatek zaczął wykonywać jakieś dziwne ruchy rękoma. Coś jakby mył ręce, albo prał ubrania. Wykonywał te ruchy na przemian z drapaniem się po głowie. Wyglądało to dosyć komicznie. - Że ogród mi popsuje... – powiedział bardziej do siebie brunet – nie. Garbnina może wywołać silną reakcję alergiczną. Wiem doskonale, jak ją załagodzić u ludzi, ale u smoków... Mogłoby być nieciekawie. - Ty musisz być Peter – stwierdził przyszły wódz, głaszcząc Szczerbatka po pyszczku. - Do usług – chłopiec z uśmiechem odwrócił się w kierunku syna Stoicka i lekko się ukłonił – w czym mogę wam pomóc. Przepraszam, ale przerwę. Zapraszam do środka. Smoki też. Będzie ścisk, ale wolę nie zostawiać ich tutaj przy roślinach. Peter – wszedł, młodzi wikingowie – weszli, Szczerbatek i Wichura – weszli, Jot i Wym – weszli, ale tylko samymi głowami. Reszta smoczego cielska została na zewnątrz. Praktykujący alchemik tylko machnął ręką. Wnętrze tego domu stanowił: stół alchemiczny, parę regałów, jakaś komoda, skrzynia, dwa łóżka, stół i parę krzeseł. Widać, że tutaj nigdy nie mieszkała i nie mieszka kobieta. Chłopiec wskazał swoim gościom krzesła i wręczył, w cynowych kubkach, jakiś ostro pachnący napój. - Wywar z meliety – wyjaśnił – wspomaga krążenie. - Czego krążenie – zapytał Mieczyk, nie ufnie spoglądając do swojego kubka. - On tak na serio, czy... - Na serio – wtrąciła się wojowniczka – pozwól, że zadamy ci kilka pytań – Peter rozłożył ręce, a potem powrócił do swojej ulubionej czynności – nasz przyjaciel kazał nam tu przybyć i znaleźć Alberta. Tak, wiemy, że nie żyje. Właśnie w tej sprawie tutaj przyszliśmy. Czy możesz nam coś powiedzieć na temat tego człowieka i jego rodziny. Chłopiec oparł wierzch dłoni na policzku i zastanowił się. On na pewno coś wiedział, ale nie był pewny, czy chce to powiedzieć. Powiedzieć im, czy nie. Myślał. Skąd oni w ogóle są i czego tutaj szukają? Kto ich tu wezwał? - Przysłał nas tu alchemik Gronit – przerwał ciszę Czkawka. Peter powoli podniósł głowę i spojrzał przyszłemu wodzowi prosto w oczy. - Gronit? Ale jakim cudem? Przecież on... To znaczy. Mój mistrz Sulin wielokrotnie mi o nim opowiadał, ale w czasie przeszłym. - Co masz na myśli? – zapytał syn Stoicka lekko zbity z tropu. - Według mojego mistrza, mistrz Gronit nie żyje i to od ładnych kilku lat. Trójka smoczych jeźdźców dosłownie zamarła w miejscu. Poczuli jak ich plecy i czoła zaczął pokrywać lodowaty pot. Ta sprawa już mi się naprawdę nie podoba. Myślał każdy z nich. Ileż to sekretów jeszcze miał przed nimi stary alchemik! Czuli się, jakby rozciągała się przed nimi długa ścieżka. Z początku była ona prosta, cel był jasny. Nagle na drodze pojawił się zakręt. Skręcili. Coś było nie tak. Drugi zakręt. Poczuli się oszukani. Myśleli, że wreszcie wyjdą z tego korytarza. Byli już blisko. Los bywa jednak okrutny. Na drodze pojawiło się rozwidlenie, potem jeszcze jedno i jeszcze następne. Za każdym razem możliwości było coraz więcej. Prosta ścieżka przerodziła się w labirynt kłamstw, zdarzeń i trudnych wyborów. Niemalże każda droga prowadziła do ślepego zaułku. Właśnie w takich chwilach zapominasz kim jesteś i stajesz się zwierzęciem, które po prostu gna przed siebie i próbuje przetrwać. Ile członkowie Smoczej Akademii daliby, aby zamienić się w zwykłe zwierze, które nie ma aż tylu zmartwień! Marzenia to jednak tylko marzenia. Astrid i Czkawkę zdziwiło, że Mieczyk nie rzucił jeszcze jakiegoś głupiego żartu. Chyba po raz pierwszy, spojrzeli na brata Szpadki jak na zwykłego chłopaka, który nie ma dosyć dziwnych skłonności i pomysłów. Przyszły wódz zaczął dukać jakieś słowa, albo raczej pojedyncze litery, z których po pewnym czasie udało się wyłonić jakieś słowa. - Dlaczego twój mistrz uważał, że Gronit nie żyje? - Nie wiem – Peter wzruszył ramionami. Jego dziwna gestykulacja jakby się nasiliła – mój mistrz lubił poświęcać wieczory na długie rozmowy. To znaczy on mówił, a ja słuchałem. Często wspominał Gronita. Mówił, że był wielkim alchemikiem i dobrym przyjacielem. - A czy wspominał, jak zginął? – zapytał Astrid. - Hmm... – młody alchemik zamyślił się – o mam! – brunet podszedł do regału i wyciągnął jakąś zakurzoną księgę. Zaczął przerzucać jej karty, aż natrafił na to, czego szukał – jest. Uwaga czytam: 7 duremdra siedemset sześćdziesiątego dziewiątego roku ''Wiecie jak alchemicy liczą czas? - Tak, tak, czytaj dalej – wojowniczka zaczęła gwałtownie gestykulować i zapewne zrzuciłaby ze stołu moździerzyk, gdyby nie szybka reakcja syna Stoicka. - ''duremdra siedemset to już czytałem – chłopiec odchrząknął i położył księgę na specjalnym pulpicie. Chyba była bardzo ciężka – jest: wartownicy dostrzegli, że nocą nieprzyjaciel umiejscowił dziwaczną machinę w pobliżu Wrót Słońca ''to jest głównej bramy tamtej fortecy ''pachołkowie Wroga nazwali ją Wilkiem. Wkrótce okazało się, że przód taranu stanowi paskudny, rozwarty, wilczy pysk. Żołdacy umiejscowili kulę na tyłach machiny. Wkrótce łeb wypluł płonącą kulę. Wysłaliśmy saperów dopiero po trzeciej salwie. Teraz żałujemy, że tak późno. Nieprzyjaciele wdarli się do fortecy. Nasza stabilna sytuacja zamieniła się w próbę rozpaczliwej obrony. Tego dnia polegli: Manfred z Orlego Gniazda, Liriana zwana Niezapominajką, Fredry, Bronis z Północnej Wyspy, Fenja Widząca. W najdziwniejszych okolicznościach nasz świat opuścił Gronit zwany Wędrowcem. Wartownicy widzieli go na Baszcie Opatrzności, gdy nagle rozległ się głęboki ryk i blisko Gronita pojawiły niebieskie rozbłyski. Nasz Brat spadł z Baszty, której tak mężnie bronił . Jego ciało pochłonął ocean. '' Kiedy tylko Peter wypowiedział ostatnie słowo, zapanowała głucha i bardzo niezręczna cisza. Młody alchemik odstawił księgę na regał i powrócił smarowania dłoni powietrzem. - Możesz przestać to robić?! – warknęła blondynka, groźnie spoglądając na chłopca. - Nic na to nie poradzę – głos dawnego ucznia Sulina zabrzmiał wręcz przeraźliwie – to nerwowe. Mam tak od czasu tej strasznej epidemii. - To może zacznij grać na jakimś instrumencie. Na lutni, albo fletni – naraz wyraz twarzy Czkawki z zupełnej neutralności zmienił się w wielkie zdziwienie – jakiej epidemii? - Och... To jeszcze nie wiecie. - Nie, więc opowiedz nam o niej bo to przecież bardzo interesujący temat – wręcz wybuchnął Mieczyk – rany, czy w tym mieście dzieje się coś ciekawszego niż nudne umieranie i inne normalne rzeczy. - Nie skomentuję tego – Peter zmrużył jedno oko – a ta, epidemia. Jakieś pół roku temu... Nie, później. To było osiem, albo dziewięć miesięcy temu... Nie patrz tak na mnie. Wybacz. Wracam do historii. Jakieś dziewięć miesięcy temu jeden z mieszkańców naszego miasteczka zachorował na jakąś dziwną chorobę. Ja i mistrz Sulin od razu zaczęliśmy działać, ale niestety choroba okazała się paskudna i, co najgorsze, mogła doprowadzić do śmierci. Zachorowała mniej więcej połowa miasta i tylko połowę z tej połowy udało nam się uzdrowić. Mój mistrz był jedną z ostatnich ofiar. Uwaga, to powinno was zainteresować. Wśród pierwszych ofiar Erynii, tak nazwaliśmy tą chorobę, były Termika i Mela, córki Alberta. - Niech zgadnę – wtrąciła Astrid – Albert oszalał, kiedy zmarły jego dzieci. - Niezupełnie – młody alchemik podrapał się po głowie – to znaczy nie tak od razu. Kiedy umarły mu córki stał się zdecydowanie mniej towarzyski i milczący. Zaczął prowadzić jakieś badania, ale nie znam ich celów. Nie minęło wiele czasu, a Albert wręcz w ogóle przestał opuszczać swój dom. Ludzie bali się go, nazywali szaleńcem. Wszyscy. Wszyscy, za wyjątkiem jego rodziny. - Jego żony – dodał Czkawka. - Żony i brata – poprawił przyszłego wodza brunet. - To Albert miał brata? – nim chłopiec zdążył odpowiedzieć na pytanie wojowniczki, blondynka ponownie otworzyła usta – Błagam, powiedz, że żyje. - Żyje i ma się świetnie. Nazywa się George. Mieszka w północnej części miasta, a zarabia jako kowal – chłopak poklepał się w kolana – Macie jeszcze jakieś pytania? - Tak, jedno – natychmiastowo odezwał się przyszły wódz – jak umarł Albert? - Aha, lepiej żebym ja wam powiedział niż pani Izabella – na twarzy Petera pojawił się smutny uśmiech – dobrze, powiem wam. Albert zniknął jakieś dwa tygodnie. Znaleźliśmy go z... tydzień temu. Wisiał na drzewie. Pani sołtys uznała to za samobójstwo. - Dziękujemy, że poświęciłeś nam czas – powiedział syn Stoicka, wstając z krzesła – my musimy już iść. Na odchodnym młody alchemik powiedział te oto słowa: - Gra na instrumencie powiadasz. Może to i dobry pomysł. Pani Melian Elenei była bardzo wybuchową kobietą. Śledzik, Sączysmark i Szpadka przekonali się o tym już na progu ratusza. Wystarczyło, że otworzyli drzwi i do ich uszu dobiegł najpierw jakiś huk, a potem wrzask. - Bruno, ty skończony durniu! – krzyczała jakaś kobieta – mówiłam niebieski, mówiłam?! – jakieś łkania – Nie! Miało być czerwone. Mało, że nie myśli to jeszcze kolorów nie odróżnia. Co ty tu psioczysz?! Głośniej, psiamać! Naucz się mówić jak mężczyzna, a nie jak mysz! Że co?! Że niebieski mówiłam! Ty skończony durniu! Najpierw nie słucha, a potem mnie jeszcze o kłamstwo oskarża! Ty niedorobiona kupo samych kości i skóry! Masz dwie minuty, na wyniesienie się z mojego ratusza. Po upływie czasu, wyjdziesz stąd, ale nogami do przodu, bo na marach! Trójka smoczych jeźdźców zdążyła już wejść do ratusza. W pomieszczeniu, w którym się znaleźli, znajdowały się dwa biurka i kilka regałów i szaf, po brzegi wypełnionych szpargałami i księgami. Za jednym z biurek siedział mężczyzna w szarym uniformie. Nosem niemalże dotykał pergaminu, po którym pisał gęsim piórem. Człowiek nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na przychodniów. Krzyki kobiety dochodziły zza drzwi, które znajdowały się na wprost wejścia. Kiedy tylko wrzaski ucichły, drzwi się otwarły i stanął w nich mężczyzna w takim samym uniformie jak ten za biurkiem. Ten, który dopiero przyszedł, był zupełnie blady, a czoło zdobiły mu grube krople potu. W dłoni mężczyzna trzymał lewak, którego brzeszczot miał lekko niebieski kolor. Urzędnik, który pisał przy biurku, podniósł głowę i spojrzał z politowaniem na kolegę po fachu. Ten z bronią podszedł do drugiego biurka i zaczął pakować poszczególne przedmioty do małego worka. - Wejść! – znowu ten kobiecy głos. Śledzik głośno przełknął ślinę, a Sączysmark z lekką nieufnością zaczął spoglądać w kierunku źródła kobiecego głosu. Szpadka natomiast z wielkim zaciekawieniem zaczęła patrzeć w kierunku drzwi wejściowych. - Wejść, trzeci raz nie powtórzę! Smark wymamrotał jakieś głuche słowa i powoli ruszył do kolejnego pomieszczenia, w jego ślady poszła najpierw siostra Mieczyka, a potem blondyn. W tym pomieszczeniu znajdowało się jedno biurko, komoda i dwa regały. Za ogromnym drewnianym biurkiem stał wygody fotel, natomiast po jego drugiej stronie stały trzy drewniane krzesła, z czego jedne nie do końca stało, ponieważ dwie z jego czterech nóg były złamane i leżały kilka metrów dalej niż sam mebel. Jednak nie zniszczone siedzenie było najciekawsze w tym pomieszczaniu. Najciekawsza była kobieta, która stała przy oknie. Z początku stała tyłem do smoczych jeźdźców, dopiero po pewnym momencie raczyła się ona w ich stronę odwrócić. Pani Melian Elenei, gdyż to właśnie była ona, była bardzo wysoką kobietą. Można by spokojnie ja zmierzyć z wieloma mężczyznami. Przerosłaby, zapewne, prawie połowę. Jej długie, rude włosy wyglądały trochę jak grzyba, a w brązowych oczach i czerwonych ustach widać było dwie rzeczy – zawziętość i pewność siebie. Ubranie pani sołtys niewiele różniło się od uniformów jej zastępców. Jej ubiór był granatowy i ozdobiony złotogłowem. Ubrania urzędników nie miały żadnych ozdób. Sołtyska nigdy nie grała na zwłokę oraz miała w zwyczaju mówić tylko i wyłącznie na temat. Nigdy nie rozdrobniła się w szczegółach. - A wy co? – warknęła na młodych Wikingów – popatrzeć przyszliście? Mówcie, co macie do powiedzenia i zmykajcie stąd, smarkacze. Mam mnóstwo obowiązków. - My... my... – wydukał Śledzik. - Co?! – Meliana schyliła się tak, aby jej uch było na wysokości ust Ingermana – Ty coś mówiłeś, czy to much lata? Sączysmark zaśmiał się cicho. Nie minęła sekunda, a już żałował. - A ty co się cieszysz? – sołtyska spojrzała groźnie na Smarka -Nie rechocz, tylko gadaj. - Tak jest! – Jorgensen natychmiastowo spoważniał – ale od czego zacząć? - Chcieliśmy zgłosić włamanie – wtrącił się pulchny blondynek, nim pani Elenei zdążyła ponownie wybuchnąć – jesteśmy tu przejazdem i mieszkamy w domu niedawno zmarłego Alberta. Tej nocy ktoś włamał się do domu i nas uśpił. Rano obudziliśmy się z czymś takim – tu Śledzik pokazał swoje ramie. Sołtyska brutalnie wygięła ramie chłopca, doprowadzając tym samym chłopaka do łez. Dokładnie je obejrzała. - Dobrze – powiedziała po chwili – zajmiemy się tym. Coś jeszcze? - Tak – wtrąciła się Szpadka – czy Albert był normalny? Pani Melian Elenei zmierzyła dziewczynę groźnym spojrzeniem. Wyprostowała się i rozsiadła się w swoim fotelu. - Od czasu gdy bachory mu umarły to stał się jakiś dziwny. Z początku nie zwracałam na to uwagi, bo cały czas leczył ludzi. Wiecie, że Albert był medykiem. Dobrze. Zaczął się jednak robić coraz bardziej... nieokrzesany, dziki i wręcz nieludzki. Wiecie, kiedy patrzyłam mu w oczy to nie widziałam w nich człowieka. Bardziej bestie, która tylko czeka na to, aby rozszarpać ci gardło. Koniec końców doktorek się powiesił. Samobójstwo. - A więc on tak zginął – powiedział Śledzik, tryumfalnie podnosząc palec do góry. - Już, zachwyciłeś się swoją przenikliwością? Świetnie. A teraz won stąd! Muszę zając się Brunem. Zbliżało się południe, gdy cała szóstka młodych Wikingów ponownie znalazła się przed domem Alberta. Czkawka i Śledzik udali się do środka, aby wziąć jedzenie, które przygotowała dla nich Izabella. Aby być blisko smoków, postanowili oni zjeść na zewnątrz. Pomimo próśb wdowa postanowiła zjeść swój posiłek w domu. W sumie to dobrze. Przynajmniej członkowie Smoczej Akademii mogli spokojnie porozmawiać o swoich osiągnięciach dnia dzisiejszego. Kiedy skończyli już opowiadać, a Sączysmark wylizał do czysta talerz z sosu, młodzi Wikingowie mogli wreszcie obmyślić dalszy plan dnia. - Według mnie powinniśmy złożyć wizytę Georgowi – stwierdził Ingerman. - A wiecie, co według mnie powinniśmy zrobić – wtrącił się Smark. - Nie i nie chcemy – warknęła Astrid. Głos dziewczyny naraz złagodniał – jestem za pomysłem Śledzika. - Tak, to rozsądny pomysł – powiedział szczęśliwy, bo najedzony przyszły wódz – a co wy myślicie, bliźniaki. - Czkawkuś – Jorgensen podniósł wysoko brwi i z lekkim uśmiechem spojrzał na przyjaciela – czy według ciebie bliźniaki myślą? Cała czwórka jeźdźców spojrzała na Mieczyka i Szpadkę, którzy zabawiali się chuchając w nos Jotowi i Wymowi. Głowy Zębiroga zabawnie podskakiwały na skutek otrzymywania zbyt dużej ilości powietrza. Reakcja smoka oczywiście bardzo bawiła rodzeństwo, więc nawet nie zamierzali przestać, chociaż byli obecnie obiektem zainteresowania wszystkich młodych Wikingów. - Uznajmy to za wstrzymanie się od głosu – zadecydował syn Stoicka. Z przepełnionym brzuchem ponoć trudno się myśli. Cóż, smoczy jeźdźcy byli w stanie to sprawdzić. Południe minęło ponad godzinę temu. Smoki podgryzały się, biegały, podskakiwały, czyli ogólnie – szalały. Ich właściciele natomiast pozwolili sobie na kilkunastominutowy odpoczynek. Błoga atmosfera panowała tak długo, aż przyszły wódz wyciągnął z kieszeni kamizelki notes - Zupełnie o nim zapomniałem – powiedział, kartkując niebieski zeszyt. - Co to znowu jest – Smark faktycznie wypowiedział się, ale oczy miał zamknięte, głowę podniesioną lekko do góry, a dłonią masował sobie pełny brzuch. - Wspominaliśmy wam o niezrozumiałych tekstach, które znaleźliśmy w nocy – Czkawka położył notes na stole – właśnie tu są one zapisane. - Tu i w wielu innych szpargałach, które są głównym elementem wystroju pokoju naszego doktorka – Astrid wzięła notes do ręki i zaczęła go kartkować. Wkrótce znalazła to czego szukała – te bzdury są nudne, a to jest dowodem na to, że Albert był szalony – wojowniczka rzuciła bezceremonialnie zeszycik na stół. Był on otwarty na stronie, na której porozrzucane w nieładzie były litery. Tu „A”, tam „Ł”. Bezsensu. Zupełnie bezsensu. Śledzik wziął do ręki otwarty notes. Zaczął nim kręcić na wszystkie możliwe strony i oglądać pod każdy kątem. - Może to jakiś szyfr – zasugerował. - Albo bazgroły szaleńca – mruknęła Astrid. - Miejmy nadzieję, że nie jest to zupełnie pozbawione sensu – odezwał się smętnie syn Stoicka – jak na razie to nasz jedyny trop. Na kilka chwil zapadła niezręczna cisza, przerywana jedynie powarkiwaniem smoków, bawiących się obok. - Kiedy zachód słońca? – zapytał ni stąd, ni ozwą Sączysmark, ze wzrokiem spuszczonym do dołu. - A co cię to tak zaraz interesuje? – bąknęła wojowniczka. - Powiesz mi, czy nie?! – głos Jorgensena wyrażał zdenerwowanie i irytację. - Uspokój się, Sączysmark – przyszły wódz spróbował zapanować nas przyjacielem – spokojnie. Słońce już nie jest w zenicie, więc minęło południe. Do zachodu zdążymy odwiedzić Georga, pobłądzić po mieście i jeszcze udać się na długi lot. Jest jeszcze bardzo dużo czasu. A teraz – dodał po krótkiej przerwie – powiedz po co ci była ta informacja? - Po nic – mruknął Smark – z ciekawości. - W takim razie, z „ciekawości”, pokaż, co tam masz – Astrid wstała i podeszła do przyjaciela. Złapała go za nadgarstek i podniosła rękę Jorgensena do góry. Dłoń zwiniętą miał w pięść. Starał się wyrwać z uścisku dziewczyny, ale okazała się silniejsza niż przypuszczał. Zaczęli się ze sobą mocować. Astrid starała się otworzyć rękę Sączysmarka, a on za nic nie chciał na to pozwolić. Reszta smoczych jeźdźców nie zamierzała się przyglądać tej scenie. Wszyscy, jak jeden mąż, wstali i podeszli do mocujących się. Śledzik stanął z boku, a reszta starała się pomóc wojowniczce. W końcu ich trudy się opłaciły. Smark spadł z krzesła. Upadł na miękką trawę, a jego dłoń się otworzyła. Czkawka schylił się i podniósł malutką karteczkę, na której było napisane: ''Spotkaj się ze mną przy karmazynowy domu o wschodzie księżyca M. Ps. Bądź SAM! Astrid wyrwała z ręki chłopca karteczkę i z niedowierzaniem zaczęła się jej przyglądać. - Sączysmark, co to jest? - To nie twoja sprawa – burknął Sączysmark, otrzepując spodnie. - Nie, to NASZA sprawa – odezwał się przyszły wódz, patrząc Smarkowi prosto w oczy – a teraz mów skąd masz tą kartkę i przestań być takim gburem! Ja też mam tego wszystkiego dosyć. Tych tajemnic, zagadek i całego tego bagna, w które się wkopaliśmy. Też chcę wrócić do domu, więc przestań się zachowywać jakbyś miał wszystko w nosie i zacznij pomagać, bo ja już mam tego dosyć. - Czkawuś chyba pękł – szepnęła Szpadka do brata. - No, a Sączysmark chyba się zawiesił – zadrwił Mieczyk. Wspomniany Jorgensen patrzył się tępym wzrokiem na przyszłego wodza, który dyszał ciężko i wpatrywał się w przyjaciela. Jeździec Ponocnika przełknął ślinę. Przypominał wyglądem pokonanego zwierzaka, który nie ma już siły uciekać przed myśliwym. - Ta kartka – powiedział słabo – dosłownie pojawiła się znikąd w mojej kieszeni podczas obiadu. Nie wiem, kto mi ją tam wsadził, ale zamierzam udać się na to spotkanie. Wiem, o którym domu jest mowa. Widziałem go, kiedy szliśmy do sołtyski. - To mi się nie podoba – zaszlochał Śledzik – to może być pułapka. - Dlatego nie pójdziesz na to spotkanie sam – głos syna Stoicka był władczy. Nigdy jeszcze tak bardzo nie przypominał swojego ojca – to znaczy oni będą tak myśleć. My będziemy kilka kroków za wami i, razem ze smokami, będziemy w każdej chwili gotowi ci pomóc. - To dobry plan – uśmiechnęła się Astrid – podsumowując: idziemy do Georga, potem, razem ze Smarkiem, idziemy do tego... - Karmazynowego – podpowiedział Ingerman. - Karmazynowego, dziękuję Śledzik, idziemy do karmazynowego domu, czekamy na Sączysmarka, a potem weseli i radośni idziemy wracamy tutaj. - Bardzo dobrze – Czkawka wstał i poprawił fałd tuniki – idziemy. Same poszukiwania domu brata Alberta nie zajęłyby dużo czasu, gdyby ten budynek znajdował się bliżej smoczych jeźdźców. Niestety, Georg urządził sobie mieszkanie w zupełnie innej części miasta, przez co minęło trochę czasu nim przyjaciele do niego dotarli. Po wyglądzie domu nie trudno było zgadnąć, czym para się Georg. Tylko kowal może mieć dom połączony z kuźnią. Kuźnia posiadała tylko trzy ściany – nie miała tej od strony ulicy. Był tam, co prawda, coś jakby płot z furtką, ale innych zabezpieczeń przed złodziejami nie było. Może nie były potrzebne? Narzędzia kowala wyglądały naprawdę porządnie. Solidne kowadło, ogromne palenisko, metalowe wieszaki i specjalistyczne pługi. W kuźni na stojakach poukładane były miecze, a przy suficie wisiały nowiutkie podkowy. Część mieszkalna, z zewnątrz, nie różniła się szczególnie od innych domów w miasteczku. Naturalnie drewniana, nie za duże okna i spore drzwi. Słowem: nic specjalnego. - Sądzicie, że możemy tak smoki po prostu zostawić, czy ktoś powinien ich przypilnować? – zapytał się Czkawka, poprawiając togę. - Skończ z tą cało nadopiekuńczością – burknął Sączysmark, zsiadając z Hakokła – co to są, jagniątka, czy smoki? Dadzą sobie same radę. - Czkawce chyba bardziej chodziło o to, że to właśnie one mogą kogoś... No nie wiem. Skrzywdzić, przestraszyć, chociaż ich zamiary będą oczywiście inne – odpowiedziała za przyszłego wodza Astrid. - A ty teraz to tak będziesz cały czas w jego obronie stawać. Hę? – nie dawał za wygraną Jorgensen. Wojowniczka zebrała w sobie całą swoją siłę woli tylko po to, aby oprzeć się pokusie uderzenia Smarka w twarz, brzuch, cokolwiek. Byleby dać upust złości. Na szczęście trudy ostatnich dni dały o sobie znać i odebrały jej jakąkolwiek chęć do prowadzenia dalszej scysji z synem Podłosmarka. Wycofała się więc z rozmowy i jak gdyby nigdy nic podeszła do drzwi wejściowych. Wkrótce za jej śladem poszła reszta jeźdźców, głównie dlatego, że mieli już po prostu dosyć i chcieli jak najszybciej zakończyć wszystkie sprawy, po czym wrócić do domu. - Przypilnujesz ich, prawda? – wyszeptał syn Stoicka do Szczerbatka na odchodnym. Smok, zamiast odpowiedzieć, wesoło pokiwał łbem. Śledzik nieśmiało zapukał do drzwi. Minęły... dwie minuty, w porywach trzy, a wrota stanęły otworem. A kiedy już tak się stało, smoczy jeźdźcy wręcz nie mogli uwierzyć własnym oczom. Bowiem, byli przekonani, że widzą Alberta we własnej osobie. Włosy, broda, oczy – wszystko było identyczne. Bliźniak. Pomyśleli No, prawie wszyscy tak pomyśleli. - Ty, patrz – szepnął Mieczyk do siostry – widziałaś w jakie maliny nas wpuścili. A tamta mówiła, że mąż jej nie żyje. A ten tu, o, przed nami stoi. Teraz tylko z nim pogadać i do domu! - George i Albert to byli bliźniacy, gamoniu! – na szczęście Szpadka okazała się bardziej rozumna. - W czym mogę wam pomóc? – głos bruneta był spokojny i głęboki. - Dzień dobry – zaczął grzecznie Czkawka – otóż, musimy z panem porozmawiać na temat pańskiego brata. Georg odetchnął ciężko i usunął się z przejścia. - Skoro musicie, bo zakładam, że macie jakiś ważny powód, to właźcie, ale byle na krótko. Mam zamówienie na dwadzieścia kompletów podków, więc sami się domyślacie... Ale żywo, żywo! Tak, tam na ławie. Nie, nie na tej! Na tej, na której leży kołdra z wełny. Tak, to ta. Zgodnie z prośbą kowala, usiedli długiej i naprawdę szerokiej ławie drewnianej, która, tylko dzięki swego rodzaju wełnianego koca, nie była aż tak niewygodna. Przynajmniej na pewien czas. Brat zmarłego usadowił się w fotelu, który ewidentnie był jego rękodziełem. Albo raczej na taki wyglądał, bo przecież żaden szanujący się rzemieślnik, nie zostawiłby napoczętych, ale nie dokończonych rzeźbień na poręczach. W dodatku te niewykończone elementy wyglądały gorzej niż pierwsze rysunki dziecka – zupełny brak ładu i składu. - A teraz – George podrapał się po krótkiej brodzie – co chcecie wiedzieć? - W zasadzie to mieliśmy nadzieję, że powie nam pan coś więcej niż mogłaby wiedzieć pani sołtys i inni mieszkańcy miasteczka – odpowiedział wymijająco, acz zrozumiale przyszły wódz. - Wyrażaj się konkretniej, chłopcze – kowal bez wątpienia nie zaliczał się do najbardziej towarzyskich i cierpliwych osób na świecie. - Ilekroć pytamy kogoś o Alberta – wtrąciła Astrid – ci mówią nam tylko o okolicznościach jego śmierci, trochę o jego żonie i o tym, że był tutejszym medykiem. Pan, jako jego brat, wie zapewne jaki on był naprawdę, czy coś ukrywał, czymś się wyróżniał... - Wiele razy wyróżnił się niezwykłą głupotą – na twarzy kowala pojawił się przyjemny uśmiech – Ha! Pamiętam jak podrzucił sołtysowi... wtedy to chyba Wilhelm nim był, ale już nie pamiętam. No, nieistotne. W każdym razie Albert podrzucił mu jakiś bzdurny list, w którym było napisane, że bogowie wiedzą jaka bestia biega po okolicach. I co? Cała straż biegała jak kot pęcherzem po całym podgrodziu. Kiedy jednak ojciec się dowiedział, że to wszystko Albert... wtedy już nie było tak zabawie. Dopiero później mój brat się, powiedzmy, „nawrócił” i zaczął się bawić tą swoją medycyną. Ja natomiast przejąłem rodzinną kuźnię. Wiecie, ja wiedziałem, że to całe leczenie mu we łbie zdrowo namiesza, ale że aż tak. To znaczy powiem tak: była absolutnie normalny, ale od czasu tej epidemii... Och, załamał się, biedak. No wiecie – dodał na widok zdziwionych min młodych Wikingów – tej epidemii... w sumie to mądralska nazwa choroby nam nie potrzebna, ale w każdym razie córeczki Alberta, a moje bratanice zaraziły się i... sami wiecie. Umarły. Biedna Izabella. Oczy sobie wypłakała. Natomiast mój brat. Cóż, on zagłębił się w te swoje badania i praktyczne nie wychodził z domu. Ostatni raz widziałem go, będzie, ze dwa dni zanim zniknął, a potem... zresztą to wiecie w jakiej formie go znaleziono. - Powie nam pan coś więcej o tym spotkaniu? – Śledzik wydawał się poruszony, a co najmniej zaciekawiony opowieścią Georga. - To była najdziwniejsza rozmowa w moim życiu – zaczął jak wytrawny bajarz kowal – to było późne popołudnie. Słońce miało się już ku zachodowi. Siedziałem tu sobie i... chyba tyle, a tu nagle słyszę pukanie do drzwi. Otwieram, a tu Albert. Musicie widzieć, że w tych ostatnich dniach, to on już człowieka nie przypominał. Broda mu długa urosła i zawsze zupełnie potarganą nosił. Podobnie włosy. Długie i powykręcane. Najdziwniej to i tak mu się z oczami porobiło. Jakieś dziwne były. Te czarne punkciki zdawały się być jakieś za duże. Szaleństwo w nich było! Czyste szaleństwo. * Widok mocno zaniedbanego brata mocno zdziwił kowala. W końcu nie widzieli się od czasu tej paskudnej epidemii ospy. Medyk zamknął się w swoim domu i podróżował tylko pomiędzy laboratorium a gabinetem. Dlatego też George nie wiedział, czy się dziwić, czy cieszyć. W każdym razie ugościł brata jak należało. Wskazał mu miejsce, po czym sam usiadł na swoim własnoręcznie zrobionym krześle. - A teraz powiedz, co cię tu sprowadza, bracie? Albert podniósł wzrok na Georga. To już nie były te same oczy, w których zawsze panowała radość. Błękitne tęczówki wyblakły, a źrenice rozszerzyły się nienaturalnie. To już nie był ten sam człowiek. Można posunąć się nawet o krok dalej. To już nie był człowiek. Tak przynajmniej uważano. Medyk wyszczerzył zęby i obejrzał swego brata. - Słuchaj – dawnej melodyjny i pełen spokoju głos, teraz pomieszanie z poplątaniem krakania wrony i paplaniny szaleńca – Słucha. Słuchasz?! N-no w moim gabinecie. No wiesz. G-A-B-I-N-E-C-E. Jest na biurku. Tam, tam leży. Dziennik. Niebieski dziennik. Teraz, teraz słuchał, bo to ważne. Słuchasz? No i idź do gabinetu. Mojego gabinetu i weź ten dziennik. Niebieski. Zrozumiałeś? To ważne. Bardzo ważne. Idź i go weź. Ale nie teraz. Potem. Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, Albert dosłownie wybiegł z domu, pozostawiając Georga w niemałym osłupieniu. * - Teraz już rozumiecie – westchnął ciężko kowal – dlaczego mój brat uzyskał status obłąkanego. - Wspomniał pan o niebieskim dzienniku – przyszły wódz odjął dłoń od ust – tak się składa, że my też byliśmy w gabinecie Alberta i... Au! Za co? Wojowniczka jako pierwsza zobaczyła dziwny błysk w oku Georga. Teraz żałowała, że tak późno zamknęła usta przyjacielowi. - Widzieliście dziennik – na ustach kowala pojawił się lekki uśmiech – czytaliście go? Syn Stoicka spojrzał po przyjaciołach. Nie był pewny, czy powinien mówić dalej, czy też zamilczeć. A ponieważ nie wyczytał z twarzy reszty jeźdźców nic ciekawego, postanowił mówić. - Nie cały, ale... - Widzieliście go – George szeroko otworzył oczy, a uśmiech przybrał szaleńczego wyrazu – he, he! Wy czytaliście dziennik mojego brata! Teraz pomiędzy kowalem, a Albertem z ostatnich nie było już prawi żadnej różnicy. Tym „prawie” była oczywiście różnica w długości włosów i brody. - Bo wiecie, wiecie co?! – George zaczął gwałtownie gestykulować – ja też tu coś mam! – sięgnął do kieszeni spodni – zaraz znajdę. Zaraz! Oho! – wyciągnął z kieszeni jakąś wymiętą, pozgniataną kartkę – To! He, he! Widzisz Albercie! – to już nie były krzyki. To były wrzaski – Spełniłem to, o co mnie prosiłeś! Widz... Kowal upuścił kartkę, która spadła na ziemię. Złapał się za gardło. Na twarzy zrobił się siny. Wydawał z siebie jakiś dziwny dźwięk. - Pomóżmy mu – powiedział przerażony Śledzik – on, on... - On się dusi – dokończyła powoli Astrid. Nawet gdyby młodzi Wikingowie umieli, potrafili go uratować, to nie daliby rady. Nim wojowniczka dokończyła ostatnie słowo, George upadł na blat stołu. Ręce zawisły mu swobodnie. I chociaż smoczy jeźdźcy nie znali się na medycynie, to jednogłośnie stwierdzili jedno: Kowal był martwy. To był właśnie jeden z tych momentów, w których nie wiadomo, co zrobić. Płakać, starać się cokolwiek zrobić, uciekać, czy usiłować coś powiedzieć. Młodzi Wikingowie postanowili zrobić jednak coś zupełnie innego: po prostu stali. Nie ruszali się i patrzyli na nieruchome ciało Georga. Jako pierwszy z tego stanu ocknął się Sączysmark. - On... Znaczy się.... i-i co teraz? - Nie mam pojęcia – oczy Czkawki zaczerwieniły się a wargi poczęły mu drgać – nic nie rozumiem. Śledzik, co robisz? Ingerman, zaraz po ocknięciu się, rzucił się do drzwi wejściowych. - Czkawka, on nie żyje. J-ja nie wiem, co... Pośród mówiącymi pół zdaniami przyjaciółmi, Astrid okazała się najprawdopodobniej najbardziej trzeźwą osobą. Odetchnęła głęboko i powoli ruszyła w kierunku zmarłego. Przymknęła oczy i ze wstrzymanym oddechem obróciła Georga na plecy. Śledzik ledwo powstrzymał krzyk. Oczy kowala były szeroko otwarte podobnie jak usta. To jednak było normalne, albo raczej normalne dla stanu, w jakim znajdował się obecnie zmarły. Dziwniejsze było coś innego. Na szyi brata Alberta widniało coś jakby ślad po pasie. Jakby ktoś udusił go przy pomocy na przykład skórzanego rzemienia. - W co my się wpakowaliśmy? – zapłakał Ingerman – Co tu się dzieje? To była jedna z tych chwil, w których nawet Sączysmark nie udawał odważnego. - C-co teraz zrobimy? – zająknął się oszołomiony Jorgensen – To znaczy, powiemy komuś o tym, czy przemilczmy... - Myślę, że powinniśmy to zobaczyć – przyszły wódz schyli się po papier, który wypadł kowalowi z dłoni – to ostatecznie nasz jedyny ślad – usprawiedliwiał się syn Stoicka, rozkładając wymiętą kartkę. „Ślad”, dobre sobie. Jedyną rzeczą, którą ta notatka im przyniosła, była kolejna tajemnica. Kolejny niezrozumiały twór obłąkanego umysłu Alberta. Kolejny ślepy korytarz w tym labiryncie. Kolejny powód do płaczu. Kolejny sekret. - Nic z tego nie rozumiem – powiedział Czkawka słabym głosem i odwrócił kartkę, aby jego przyjaciele mogli zobaczyć, co jest na niej napisane, albo raczej narysowane. Przez całą długość notatki jechała połamana linia zielonego koloru. Zaczynała się gdzieś na dole, szła do góry, potem zakręcała w prawo, po skosie w lewo, znowu do góry i tak dalej. W skrócie: był to po prostu połamany odcinek. - Co to znowu jest? – warknęła wojowniczka, wyrywając papier z rąk przyszłego wodza – nie, nie ja już mam tego po dziurki w nosie. Dosyć mam tych wszystkich zagadek i „niespodzianek”. To już po prostu nie na moje siły. A to, o, ta karteczka to już szczyt wszystkiego. Po co my w ogóle to robimy? Nie wierzę, że to powiem, ale Sączysmark miał chyba rację, to nie nasza sprawa. - Może i masz racje, że to nie nasza sprawa – powiedział Śledzik, biorąc papier z rąk Astrid – ale ja chyba wiem, co to jest. - Naprawdę? – nie mógł uwierzyć syn Stoicka. Jego głos był równie zdziwiony, jak i radosny. - To znaczy ja nic nie o biecuję, ale Gronit opowiadał mi o różnych metodach ukrywanie wiadomości. To może być jedna z nich. - W takim razie działaj, a nie gadaj – Jorgensen nie wydawał się zachwycony, że to nie on wpadł na jakikolwiek pomysł. - Dobrze. Czkawka, daj mi tą kartkę z literami. O, dziękuję – Śledzik tak ustawił obie kartki, aby pokrywały się wzajemnie, przy czym ta z linią znajdowała się pod tą z literami. Podniósł je do góry, pod światło. Zimny pot oblał mu twarz. Uśmiechnął się. Nawet zaśmiał! Oto pewne litery znalazły się w miejscach załamania linii. Ingerman uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, po czym przetarł sobie twarz dłonią – udało się. Udało! – krzyknął w przypływie dumy i radości – udało się. - Skoro się „udało” to gadaj co się „udało”, a nie powtarzaj w kółko, że się „udało” – tak, Sączysmark z całą pewnością nie był zadowolony z sukcesu przyjaciela. Zazdrościł mu. - Nie przejmuj się nim. Odczytaj to, co tam ukryte – powiedziała wojowniczka. - awokdopanamałz – mina Śledzika zrzedła. Jorgensen prychnął – to chyba nie ma za dużo sensu... Może powinienem to odczytać na odwrót – przyszły wódz skinął głową, aby dodać koledze śmiałości – złaman... złamanapod-k-o-wa. A gdyby tak... złamana podkowa. Złamana podkowa. Tu to jest napisane. Czkawka z niedowierzaniem wziął kartki od Ingermana i przyjrzał się nim. Teraz to ma sens. Pomyślał. Niesamowite! - Brawo, Śledzik – wojowniczka z uśmiechem poklepała przyjaciela po ramieniu. Sądząc po minie pulchnego blondynka, ten wyraz szacunku od dziewczyny był trochę za mocny. Ale przynajmniej był. - Może i nie zawsze wszystko rozumiem – odezwał się Mieczyk – ale, co z tego. „złamana podkowa” co z tego? - Ponownie nie wierzę, że to powiem, ale Mieczyk ma chyba rację. Te dwa słowa nic nam nie wnoszą – potwierdziła Astrid. - Ale przynajmniej coś mamy – odparł syn Stoicka, wciąż wpatrzony w kartki – to może być czyiś pseudonim, albo jakieś miejsce, może nazwa jakieś książki, albo specyfiku, albo po prostu pęknięta podkowa. - Czy tylko mnie dziwi, że tak sobie gadamy, a tu trup leży?! – dosłownie wybuchnął syn Podłosmarka. - A co ci przeszkadza? Przecież się nie rusza – chociaż słowa Szpadki były rzeczy samej prawdziwe, to i tak były trochę nie na miejscu i wprawiły w dosyć spory niesmak resztę jeźdźców. - Dobra zbierajmy się stąd czym prędzej – zarządził Czkawka. - Proponuję najpierw przeszukać dom – spojrzenia młodych Wikingów spadły na wojowniczkę – co się tak patrzycie? Nie mam zamiaru tu więcej wracać, a przecież, jeśli ta złamana podkowa do przedmiot, to może tu być. - Nie znoszę, gdy masz rację – przyszły wódz uśmiechnął się krzywo – no dobra. Poszukajmy tu czegoś. Tylko szybko. Nie chcę, aby ktoś nas tu znalazł. W końcu byłaby to jednoznaczna sytuacja. Fakt, nikt nie chciał wyjść na mordercę i włamywacza. Jednak, sądząc po tym, w jakim stanie zostało mieszkanie Georga po penetracji, można by spokojnie pomyśleć, że zaszło tu zabójstwo z włamaniem. Dosłownie, wszystko leżało wszędzie. Z szaf wyleciały ubrania, z komód papiery i ostrzałki. Skrzyneczka, która leżała przy palenisku, została opróżniona z drewna. Inne skrzenie też zostały pozbawione swojej zawartości. W powietrzu latały lniane koszule i skórzane fartuchy. Rzemyki, słoiki z łojem i smołą, ogarki, nadpalone świece, talerzyki, szkiełka, puste buteleczki, flaszka z jakimś bliżej nieokreślonym płynem, pusta manierka, młotek – wszystko latało tylko po to, aby po chwili upaść na ziemię. A ponieważ jeźdźcy rzucali wszystko na oślep, często coś znikąd spadło na kogoś, co doprowadzało do wybuchu złości, co... no, wiadomo czym się kończyło. Śmiało można stwierdzić, że poszukiwania nie były zbyt owocne. Ale, kiedy młodzi Wikingowie już mieli dać sobie spokój, Szpadka wyrzuciła z szuflady lniany woreczek, z którego podczas lotu, coś wypadło. Coś, co zamiast wylądować na ziemi, zderzyło się z głową Czkawki. - Au! – przyszły wódz złapał się za głowę – znowu! Przestańcie wszystkim rzucać na oś... I wtedy to syn Stoicka zobaczył, co spadło mu na głowę. Złota podkowa ozdobiona czerwonymi ornamentami. A w zasadzie to nie była cała podkowa, tylko jej połowa. - Złamana podkowa – wyszeptał Czkawka – to ona! – krzyknął radośnie – złamana podkowa – zaczął ją obracać w dłoniach, przyglądać się jej. Szukał. Szukał czegokolwiek. Znaku, wskazówki, napisu. - Jest tam coś – zapytała Astrid. Przyszły wódz przejechał palcami po zewnętrznej stronie podkowy. Jego palec napotkał na opór. Coś tu jest, pomyślał. Trzeba to obejrzeć. Przybliżył przedmiot do twarzy. Przymknął oko. W miejscu, w którym zatrzymał się jego palec, znajdowała się malutka wypustka. Wcisnął ją. Nic. Próbował wyciągnąć. Też nic. Uniósł ją lekko. Uruchomił się jakiś mechanizmy. Wewnętrzna część podkowy jakby się... otworzyła. Postał tam maleńki otwór. W środku była malutka karteczka. Syn Stoicka wyciągnął ją powoli. Wkrótce zobaczył maleńkie i staranne litery, którymi na tejże kartce zapisane były trzy słowa: - Ulica starych dębów – odczytał bardzo powoli Czkawka. - Pewnie to jedna z ulic miejskich – podekscytował się Śledzik – chyba niedługo wrócimy do domu! - Najpierw to wyjdźmy z tego domu – odezwała się wojowniczka – wkrótce zachód słońca, a przecież nie chcemy, aby Sączysmark spóźnił się na swoje spotkanie. Na ten pomysł przystali wszyscy jeźdźcy. I dobrze zrobili. Zaledwie kilka minut później do domu Georga przybył jeden z mieszkańców tego miasteczka. Kiedy tylko zobaczył, w jakim stanie znajduje się dom kowala i jego właściciel, od razu pobiegł do sołectwa. Młodych Wikingów natomiast czekała podróż na drugi koniec osady, bowiem tam miał znajdować się karmazynowy, albo jak kto woli czerwony, dom. Jednakże, nim w ogóle odeszli od domu Georga, spotkała ich jeszcze jedna nieprzyjemna przygoda. - Gdzie są nasze smoki? – zapytał przyszły wódz, kiedy tylko wyszli z domu. - Pewnie się schowały pod tamtym baldachimem – powiedziała spokojnie Astrid. Nie było ich tam. Nie było ani w okolicy, ani na dachu któregoś z domów, ani gdziekolwiek indziej. Jeźdźcom zrobiło się gorąco. Poczuli zimny pot na plecach i twarzach. Nie za dużo dobrego, jak na jeden dzień? Myśleli. Dlaczego ich tu nie ma? Przecież one nigdy nie zniknęłyby tak po prostu. Za dużo tego wszystkiego. Za dużo... Serca biją szybciej, wzrok się rozmywa. Za dużo. Do głów nie przychodzi nic mądrego a niemoc i zrezygnowanie wypełnia duszę. Za dużo tego wszystkiego. Nie, to nie na moje siły! Za dużo, za dużo... - M-może wróciły do domu pani Izabelli... – zasugerował nieśmiało Śledzik. - Albo zgłodniały i poszły do tej rzeki, co płynie blisko palisady – z tonu wojowniczki wynikało, że nie wierzy w swoje własne słowa. - Przecież Szczerbatek nie odszedłby tak po prostu – Czkawka był już przestraszony i jednocześnie zdenerwowany nie na żarty – wiem, bywa nieposłuszny, ale... - Czkawka – Astrid położyła dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka – nie martw się o nasze smoki. Mają własne rozumy. Nie zostawiłyby nas. A jeśli to poprawi ci humor, to Szczerbatek nawet nie ma jak nas opuścić. Może ktoś przechodził tu z koszem ryb i smoki za nim pognały. Przecież tak mogło być. Zajmijmy się na razie sprawami związanymi z Albertem i innymi sekretami tego miasta. Potem poszukamy naszych smoków. - Tak – przyszły wódz wolno pokiwał głową – to dobry pomysł. Oh, chcę już wracać do domu! Nim jednak marzenia o powrocie na Berk mogły się ziścić, najpierw musieli udać się do innego domu. Do domu w kolorze karmazynowym. Droga do niego zajęła im dużo czasu, a nawet bardzo dużo. Na szczęście dotarli do niego nim słońce zniknęło za horyzontem. Mały, cały w kwiatach, z fikuśnymi ozdobami domek stał blisko palisady. W oknach nie było światła a obok domu nie było nikogo. Ani żywej duszy. - Co teraz? – zapytał się słabo Sączysmark. - Idź tam – odparł syn Stoicka, wskazując na czerwone domostwo – my będziemy się trzymać w bezpiecznej odległości. Tak, że w razie czego ruszymy z pomocą. Na co czekasz? Do roboty. Jorgensen wymamrotał jeszcze kilka niezrozumiałych słów i powoli wyruszył w kierunku domu. Idąc z pochyloną głową, syn Podłosmarka zobaczył coś dziwnego na piasku. Z początku były to jakieś zwykłe kreski, jednak, w miarę jak zbliżał się do budynku, zdawały się one układać w jakiś wzór. A ponieważ nie był on bardzo duży, można go było w całości objąć wzrokiem. Dopiero, kiedy Sączysmark zobaczył go w całości (przynajmniej jego najważniejszą część) zrozumiał, że to nie są jakieś zwykłe ślady kół, czy trop zwierzęcy. To był rysunek. Przedstawiał on smoczy łeb. Fakty, Smark był świadom tego, że nie jest jakimś specjalistą, jeśli chodzi o gatunki smoków, ale mógłby przysiąc, że takiego smoka nie ma w smoczym podręczniku. Więcej! Był przekonany, że ani Śledzik, ani Czkawka, ani nawet Pyskacz nigdy nie słyszeli o istnieniu takiego smoka. Na piasku nie było wizerunku całego gada. Ty była tylko głowa i szyja, ale to wystarczyło. Pysk miał długi i chudy, a jego dolną część pokrywały jakby malutkie kolce, które w istocie przypominały kozią bródkę. Oczy, podobnie jak Zębacz, usadowione miał po obu bokach łba. Można by pomyśleć, że ten smok ma sumiaste wąsy, ale z tą różnicą, że nie wyrastały one z okolic nosa, tylko oczu. Co więcej, nie kierowały się one ku dołowi, ale ku górze. Stanowiły one coś w rodzaju brwi. Płaskie wypustki, które wyglądały jak łuski, sterczały blisko czubka głowy. Wyglądały trochę jak uszy. Cała ta majestatyczna głowa spoczywała na długiej szyi. - Komuś się chyba nudziło – zakpił Jorgensen i kopnął piasek, aby zniszczyć rysunek. Jakże się zdziwił, gdy okazało się to niemożliwe. Nie ważne ile piasku nakopał, obrazek i tak pod nim nie znikał. Sączysmark pochylił się i własnymi dłońmi próbował pozbyć się smoczego wizerunku. Nie udało się. A wtedy to, kiedy kucał, zobaczył kolejny rysunek. To była ognista kula. Smark podszedł do niej i a wówczas zobaczył jeszcze jedną kulę ognia, a potem jeszcze jedną i następną. One dokądś prowadziły. Gdzie? Tego nie wiedział. Wiedział natomiast, gdzie na pewno nie prowadzą. Do karmazynowego domu. - Przecież to tam miałem się udać – pomyślał – ale z drugiej strony, to zazwyczaj łazimy tam, gdzie jest najdziwniej. A to jest bardzo dziwne. Pójdę za tym śladem W razie czego się wrócę. Jeszcze bardziej zdumieni byli pozostali jeźdźcy, kiedy zobaczyli, że Sączysmark zamiast iść prosto do domu, idzie gdzieś na prawo. Zauważyli też, że cały czas wpatruje się on w piasek, jednak gdy oni patrzyli się na dół, nie widzieli nic poza piachem. Nie widzieli niczego ciekawego nawet tam, gdzie Smark widział rysunki. Ogniste kule. To one wiodły Jorgensena. Gdzie? Cały czas tego nie wiedział i, tak naprawdę, to raczej nie chciał wiedzieć. Szedł za nimi. Przecież nic innego nie miałoby sensu. Wyboru nie miał. Kierował się kulami ognia. One go prowadziły. Najpierw szły prosto, a dopiero potem skręciły. Sączysmark zanurzył się w malutkie uliczki miejskie. W lewo. Handlarze zwijali swoje kramy i wracali do domów. W prawo. Kot zasnął na ciężkiej skrzyni. W prawo. Ktoś wrócił do domu. W prawo. Dwójka mężczyzn rozmawiała na tarasie. W lewo. W oknie zgasła świeca. W lewo. Coraz dłużej prosto. W prawo. Opustoszała ulica. W lewo. Kto by pomyślał, że to miasto jest takie wielkie. W prawo. Za Smarkiem biegną jego przyjaciele, którzy nie mają pojęcia, skąd Jorgensen wie, gdzie iść. W prawo. Mężczyzna stoi, wpatrzony w tablice ogłoszeń. Sączysmark znał już tego mężczyznę. Wysoki chudzielec, w krótko przystrzyżonych włosach z mysim wąsikiem. To on wyszedł z tego dziwnego domu. To on jako pierwszy powiedział im, że Albert nie żyje. To on cały czas wzdychał. To on dziwnie mruknął, kiedy dotknął Smarka w ramię. Teraz Jorgensen był pewny. To on wsadził mu ten liścik do kieszeni. Syn Podłosmarka podszedł powoli do mężczyzny. Można by powiedzieć, że się skradał. Chudzielec zdawał się jednak doskonale zdawać sprawę z jego obecności, chociaż nawet się nie odwrócił. - Karmazynowy dom – wyszeptał Sączysmark, kiedy znalazł się blisko mężczyzny. Chudzielec uśmiechnął się, po czym ruszył z miejsca. A ponieważ nie było już więcej ognistych kul, Smark pobiegł za tajemniczym człowiekiem. Jorgensen spodziewał się dokąd pójdą. Spodziewał się też, że reszta młodych Wikingów nie będą mu mogła teraz towarzyszyć. Bał się. Nie wiedział, co go czeka. Nie szli zbyt długo. Wkrótce znaleźli się przy budynku, ukrytym w zaułku. - Twoi przyjaciele chyba zauważyli, że nie będą mogli tu przyjść za tobą – wręcz zaśpiewał chudzielec – spójrz. Już nas nie śledzą. Po chwili drzwi od tajemniczego domu stanęły otworem. Tym razem i dla jeźdźca Ponocnika. Przełknął ślinę. Naprawdę się bał. Nie miał jednak wyjścia. Tym razem było tylko wejście, przez które mimo woli wszedł. W domu panował półmrok. Powietrze wypełnione było kurzem i pyłem. Jednak taki stan rzeczy zdawał się nie przeszkadzać pozostałym ludziom zgromadzonym w mieszkaniu. Był tu znany już Smarkowi Allestro – gruby rudzielec z powozu – ale oprócz niego na czerwonej kanapie siedziały jeszcze dwie osoby. Pierwszą był siwowłosy mężczyzna bez zarostu. Dłonie i twarz naznaczone miał bliznami. Jego lodowate spojrzenie zdawało się przeszywać człowieka na wylot. Drugą osobą była kobieta. Ona była brunetką o ciepłych, rozbieganych oczach. Ubrana była w męskie ubrania. Sączysmark usadowił się w zapadniętym fotelu. W nosie nieprzyjemnie zakręcił mu się kurz. Nie kichnął. Za bardzo się bał. - Zapewne zastanawiasz się, po co cię tu ściągnęliśmy – zaśpiewał chudy – nie musisz nic odpowiadać. Ja i tak wszystko już wiem. O tobie, twoich przyjaciołach i o waszej... hmmm, małej misji – uśmiechnął się sztucznie – wysłani przez alchemika-degenerata, o którym nie wiedzą absolutnie nic, a mimo to wierzą w każde jego słowo. W każde kłamstewko, którym was karmi. Tak przynajmniej mówią jego Bracia – dodał po krótkiej przerwie – ale przecież trudno wymagać od nich czegoś innego. W końcu wasz Gronit mocno zalazł im za skórę tym swoim... „wybrykiem”. - Skończ z tą maskaradą! – krzyknął Jorgensen – gadajcie coście za jedni, czego ode mnie chcecie i co wicie o Gronicie?! - Oh, po co te nerwy – chudzielec wyszczerzył zęby – jeszcze sąsiedzi zaczną się martwić. Masz jednak rację. Cały ten „alchemiczy” konflikt sprawił, że zapomniałem o dobrych manierach. Pozwól więc, że naprawię mój błąd – mężczyzna wykonał kilka przesadnych ukłonów – nazywam się Mastifio. Allestra, jak mniemam, już znasz. Ta piękność – wskazał na kobietę – to Bridgia, natomiast ten pan – wskazał na siwego – to Frindgo. A kim jesteśmy? Jesteśmy Strażnikami. - Że kim? - Oh, nie zawracaj sobie tym głowy. Kiedyś może się dowiesz, ale na razie ta wiedza nie będzie ci potrzebna. Powiem jednak, że nie stoimy po żadnej stronie. Ani Najwyższej Rady, ani waszego Gronita. Skąd ta zdziwiona mina? Czyżbyś nie wiedział, że wasz alchemik to zdrajca i wygnaniec? – Mastifio uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej – nie. To nie możliwe. Ha, ha, a jednak! Cóż, spodziewałem się, że Gronit nie zdradzi wam całego życiorysu, ale że przemilczał tak ważną sprawę... Zawiodłem się na nim. Naprawdę. - Przechodź do rzeczy, lalusiu. - Oh, jaki nie miły. No dobrze, przejdę do „rzeczy”. Spośród całej waszej szóstki to ty jesteś najciekawszy. A wiesz dlaczego? Tak myślałem. Jako jedyny uaktywniłeś jeden z artefaktów Irmora. Zdziwiony? Widzisz, nie tylko alchemicy widzą o nich. Ten, na którego spłynie Moc, na zawsze zostaje przezeń naznaczony. Dlatego łatwo go wykryć spośród wielu. Dlaczego cię tu wezwaliśmy? Już mówię. W powozie nasz brat Allestro został obrabowany przez człowieka z blizną. Nie. Nie wyciągaj pochopnych wniosków. To nie był Nagur. Tylko jeden z jego parobków. Głupiec myślał, że Allestro ma przy sobie pewną ważną księgę. No... Allestro też tak myślał. My jednak wykiwaliśmy ich wszystkich. I alchemików, i Nagura. Będę się jednak streszczał, bo twoi przyjaciele już się chyba martwią. Ten przeklęty czarnoksiężnik już od dawna jest dla nas jak wrzód, więc dlatego pomożemy wam. Albo raczej już wam pomogliśmy. Co taki zdziwiony? Teraz jeszcze tego nie rozumiesz i pewnie nigdy nie zrozumiesz, ale to nie jest takie ważne. Ważne jest to, że nadciąga burza, a w jesteście w Oku Cyklonu. Targacie się na coś, co was przerasta. Istnieją moce, których nie można ogarnąć rozumem. A jeśli będziecie nadal podążać tą ścieżką, spotkacie się z jedną z nich. Bowiem prowadzi ona do Siedliska Zła. Jednak wy musicie tam pójść. Inaczej nie dowiecie się, dlaczego Gronit was tu wysłał, nie odzyskacie smoków i nie zrozumiecie szaleństwa Alberta. Możliwe, że któreś z was zginie, ale tego nie da się obejść. Zrozumiałeś – Sączysmark pokiwał głową – dobrze. A teraz wróć do swoich przyjaciół i szukajcie dalszych śladów. Oh, i jeszcze coś – dodał, kiedy Smark był już przy drzwiach – to miast było kiedyś większe. Dawne budynki, a raczej ich ruiny, znajdują się na zachód od Północnej Bramy. W tamtych okolicach kiedyś rosły dęby. Smark nie miał już więcej pytań. Wyszedł najszybciej jak się dało i podbiegł do reszty jeźdźców, która czekała na niego blisko zaułka. Opowiedział im wszystko. A kiedy jego historia dobiegła końca, Czkawka odezwał się półgłosem. - Astrid, to te same ślady. Po chwili wszyscy młodzi Wikingowie dostrzegli ślady bosych stóp na piasku. Biegły one w kierunku Północnej Bramy. - Jest już późno – powiedział Śledzik, patrząc w spowite gwiazdami nocne niebo – może wrócimy do domu pani Izabelli. - Nie ma mowy – zadecydowała wojowniczka – chodźmy za tymi śladami. One muszą dokądś prowadzić. - Mam nadzieję, że nie do pułapki – załkał Ingerman i pobiegł za przyjaciółmi. Za dużo, za dużo... Ślady bosych stóp wybiegały poza teren miasteczka i właśnie wtedy, kiedy młodzi Wikingowie znaleźli się poza miastem, zrobiło się naprawdę ciekawie. Trop rozdwoił się i biegł w dwóch różnych kierunkach. Na domiar złego, oba wyglądały zupełnie identyczne. Nawet najznamienitszy myśliwy nie dałby rady ich rozróżnić. - Rozdzielamy się? – zaproponowała Astrid. - Nie, lepiej będzie jak wszyscy pójdziemy w jednym kierunku – powiedział przyszły wódz – jedne idą na wschód – kontynuował – a drugie na zachód. - Chodźmy tymi na zachód – zadecydował Jorgensen – to zabrzmi dziwnie, ale tamten cały Mastafo, Mastifi zdawał się wiedzieć, co gada. - Ale wtedy trafimy do l-lasu – co jak co, ale pulchny Ingerman był ostatnią osobą, która chciała biegać po puszczach w ciemnościach – t-to ja może wrócę do domu... - Proszę wracaj sobie – zadrwił Sączysmark – wracaj! O ile nie przeraża cię „Samotna wędrówka po opustoszałym mieście”. - Z drugiej strony to las brzmi nieźle... Śledzik nie mylił się. Trop prowadził do puszczy, przy której się urywał. I to właśnie było dziwne. Urywał się tak po prostu. Jedynym logicznym wyjaśnieniem było to, że ten, który te ślady zostawił, wyparował, albo wzleciał w powietrze. Już ktoś miał zaproponować powrót do domu. Już mieli się pytać, co dalej. Już bliźniaki chcieli pytać, co oni tu właściwie robią. Już miała się zdarzyć setka innych rzeczy, ale nie. Wydarzyć się mogło i wydarzyło, tylko jedno. Bo życie nie jest loterią, tylko dobrze naoliwioną maszyną, która musi spełnić określoną funkcję. Tu nie ma mowy o przypadku, czy zbiegu okoliczności. Co się ma zdarzyć, to się zdarzy. Wcześniej, czy później. Na to nie mamy wpływu. Z puszczy do uszu jeźdźców doleciały odgłosy nocnego ptactwa i zwierzyny. Zatrzepotały skrzydła. Nietoperz wyleciał na polowanie. Jeleń ułożył się do snu. A krzaki na skraju lasu się poruszyły. To już nie była sprawka żadnego zwierzęcia i młodzi Wikingowie doskonale o ty wiedzieli. Serca zabiły ich szybciej. Swój, czy wróg, swój, czy wróg. Są bezbronni. Swój, czy wróg, swój, czy wróg. W starciu nie mają szans. Swój, czy wróg, swój, czy wróg. Starali się powstrzymać drżenie rąk. Swój, czy wróg, swój, czy wróg. Z puszczy wyszła dziwna postać. Był to szczupły i wysoki mężczyzna z długimi, kruczoczarnymi włosami do ramion. Odziany był w prymitywną togę ze skór zwierzęcych. Butów nie miał. Zza pasa sterczał mu nóż, zza pleców łuk. Twarz miał kamienną i w całości pokrytą jakimiś wzorami. Malowana twarz. Mężczyzna spojrzał swymi bezlitosnymi oczyma na smoczych jeźdźców. Bali się, nie wiedzieli czego się mają spodziewać. On jednak nie miał wrogich zamiarów. Skinął na nich palcem na znak, aby za nim podążyli. - Co teraz? – wyszeptał przerażony Ingerman – Czkawka, on mi się nie podoba. - Mi też – odszeptał syn Stoicka – ale on naprawdę się wysilił, aby nas tu doprowadzić. Może jednak warto za nim pójść? - Ta, pewnie się wysilił, ponieważ jeszcze nic dzisiaj nie jadł – warknął Sączysmark, chociaż wiedział, że jego uwaga nie zostanie wzięta na poważnie. - He, he zupa szpadkowa – zażartował Mieczyk i pobiegł za resztą przyjaciół, nim siostra zdarzyła zareagować na jego dowcip. Zagłębili się w ciemną puszczę. Już na początku tej przeprawy zrozumieli, że bez swojego przewodnika nie mieliby żadnych szans, aby wydostać się z lasu i to w dodatku po ciemku. Z obu stron dochodziły ich odgłosy nocnego życia. Hukanie sów, dreptanie małych zwierząt i delikatne poruszanie się drapieżników, łasych na łatwy łup. Nocą wszystko jest inne, wyolbrzymione, nienaturalnie, a czasem i straszne. W szczególności na obczyźnie, gdzie nie znasz zwyczajów tutejszej zwierzyny, gdzie nie znasz ścieżek i dróg, gdzie jesteś z dala od bliskich. Pomimo tych wszystkich okropności, młodzi Wikingowie szli dalej, bowiem coś ich do tego motywowało. Pragnienie powrotu, chęć odzyskania smoków, żądza przygody, a może paradoksalnie niemoc i niechęć? Nieistotne. Grunt, że mieli siłę iść dalej i nie zamierzali się poddać. Nie mogli się poddać. Wiedzieli o tym doskonale. Przewodnik prowadził ich już dosyć długo. Zmęczenie i senność wkrótce dały o sobie znać. Ile jeszcze? Myśleli. Nie mam już siły. Zwolnili marsz. Szli coraz bardziej ociężale. Każdy krok stawał się mordęgą. Na szczęście było już niedaleko. Wkrótce cała siódemka wyszła na sporą polanę, na środku której rosło monumentalne drzewo. Tak wysokie, że nie było widać czubka. Tak szerokie, że potrzeba by dwudziestu osób, aby je objąć. Tak ogromne, że wewnątrz mogłyby zamieszkać trzy rodziny z dziećmi. Tak ważne, że klęczał przed nim jakiś mężczyzna. Przewodnik gdzieś odszedł. Smoczy jeźdźcy zdali sobie sprawę, że muszą porozmawiać z tym klęczącym człowiekiem. Podeszli do niego. On, chociaż był do nich tyłem, zdawał się doskonale wiedzieć o ich obecności. Dał im znak, aby poczekali. Powiedział kilka niezrozumiałych słów i kilkukrotnie pochylił się przed drzewem. Potem wstał i obrócił się w kierunku młodych Wikingów. Był to starszy jegomość. Siwa broda sięgała mu do pasa, a mlecznobiałe włosy były do ramion. Twarz miał łagodną, a wzrok czysty. Nie spuszczał oczu w dół. Ubrany był w brązowe szaty bez żadnych zbędnych ozdób, czy udziwnień. Patrzył się na szóstkę przyjaciół. A oni czekali na jego ruch. - Witajcie – powiedział donośnym i jakby lekko zaspanym głosem – witajcie w Świętym Gaju, Aen Lithan, ''wśród gałęzi Wielkiego ''Burlighatan, ''Najstarszego wśród drzew. Skryjcie się w jego cieniu a zaznacie pokoju. - Tak, bardzo nami miło – odezwał się Czkawka i zamaszyście zamachał ramionami – nie wiemy dlaczego tu jesteśmy, ale chyba dobrze, że tu dotarliśmy... Nie, to brzmi zupełnie bez sensu. - Wręcz przeciwnie – starzec podniósł dłonie do góry – choć nie znacie sensu podróży, to i tak podążacie odpowiednimi ścieżkami. Taki jest bowiem zamiar Wielkiego Ducha. - Dobrze – przyszły wódz pokiwał głową i zaczął się nieśmiało uśmiechać – niech będzie. Jesteśmy tu, bo tak chciał jakiś duch. Powiedz nam... - Nie jakiś duch – zagrzmiał siwobrody – tylko ''Xenthis, Pan Natury. Największy wśród duchów przyrody. - Ten staruch ma jeszcze bardziej poprzekręcane w łbie niż my – szepnął Mieczyk do siostry, na co tamta pokiwała głową. - Dobrze, przepraszam. Nie jakiś duch, tylko Wielki Duch. No dobrze – nie poddawał się syn Stoicka – skoro już to omówiliśmy, to może nam powiesz, co mamy teraz zrobić. - Hmmm... – starzec zamyślił się. Podszedł do drzewa i kilkukrotnie pokłonił się przed nim. Cały czas coś mamrotał. Oszołom i wariat, pomyśleli młodzi Wikingowie. Chyba lata mu do głowy uderzyły. Wtem zerwał się zamaszysty wiatr i z Wielkiego Drzewa spadło kilka liści. Siwobrody złapał w locie tylko jeden z nich i wrócił do smoczych jeźdźców – musicie spełnić obietnicę, daną przyjacielowi. Szukacie swych wierzchowców i pragniecie rozszyfrować zagadkę tego miasta. - A jak mamy to zrobić? – zapytał Czkawka. - Szukajcie, a znajdziecie. Czy orzeł pyta się lisa, gdzie ma założyć gniazdo? Nie da się poznać przeznaczenia. Można tylko patrzeć w przyszłość, która i tak jest mglista i rządzi się własnymi prawami, których my za życia nie poznamy. Poszukiwacze odpowiedzi, wiele już wiecie, ale nie rozumiecie. Otacza was mrok tajemnic, który mylicie z przygodą. Nie rozpoznajecie dnia od nocy. Ktoś musi was uświadomić i tym kimś jesteście wy sami. Bowiem los was jest tam, wśród drzew, przyszłość znają tylko duchy, ale przeznaczenie sami sobie tworzycie. Nawet tego nie wiedząc. Musicie jednak ruszać dalej, gdyż jesteście już bliscy końca, który was zadziwi, gdyż nie znacie jeszcze magii, rządzącej tym światem. Widzieliście już światło, ale mrok poznacie dopiero wkrótce. Złe duchy, które są równie potężne jak te dobre. Wróćcie do mnie, kiedy przestaniecie rozumieć. A teraz śpijcie... Powieki młodych Wikingów zrobiły się ciężkie. Nogi zrobiły im się wiotkie i zbyt słabe, aby utrzymać ciało. Stracili równowagę. Spali. Kiedy się obudzili słońce było w zenicie. Nie czuli ani głodu, ani pragnienia, ani senności. Wszystko pamiętali. Poza jednym. Nie pamiętali, kiedy wyszli z lasu i znaleźli się na jego obrzeżach. Co więcej, przed nimi nie było wioski tylko kilka zrujnowanych budynków i pozostałości po palisadzie. - Gdzie my do diaska jesteśmy? – zirytował się Smark – to ten stuknięty starzec nas tak urządził? - Mam dziwne przeczucie, że jesteśmy dokładnie tam, gdzie powinniśmy – powiedział przyszły wódz, podnosząc się z ziemi. - Nie no, Czkawka, teraz ty zaczynasz gadać jak ten stuknięty staruch – w głosie Szpadki można było usłyszeć wyrzut. - Nie, nie on ma rację. Spójrzcie – Astrid zaczęła coś wskazywać. I rzeczywiście mieli rację. Niedaleko nich znajdował się drogowskaz w kształcie strzały. Musieli wytężyć wzrok, ale udało im się dostrzec pochyłe słowa na drewnianym panelu. - Ulica Starych Dębów – odczytał powoli Śledzik, a w miarę kolejnych liter, uśmiech na twarzy robił mu się coraz szerszy – to tu. Ulica starych dębów. Udało nam się! - W takim razie chodźmy – ponownie odezwała się wojowniczka – nie ma chwili do stracenia. Poszli za drogowskazem, który pokierował ich do jedynego niezniszczonego budynku. Wyglądał on trochę jak olbrzymia warownia, albo twierdza. Młodzi Wikingowie doskonale jednak wiedzieli, że ten budynek kiedyś spełniał inną funkcję. Nie miał wież, ani blanek. Wyglądał jak wielki, kamienny blok z jakiegoś szarobiałego tworzywa. Ogromne, metalowe okiennice zasłaniały okna od wewnątrz. Jakby ktoś nie chciał, aby światło wpadało do środka. Ten sam ktoś nie chciał też, aby ktokolwiek wszedł do środka. Ciężkie, drewniane drzwi nie tylko były zamknięte. Masywne klamki obu skrzydeł wrót były obwiązane wielkim łańcuchem, którego końce połączone były ze sobą ciężką kłódką. Syn Stoicka podszedł do drzwi. Chciał dokładnie obejrzeć te zabezpieczenia. - Solidna robota – powiedział – Nigdy jeszcze czegoś takiego nie widziałem. Wydaje się równie mocne jak gronkielowe żelazo, ale znacznie cięższe. Sądzę... - Dobra, dobra skończ ten wykład i gadaj jak to otworzyć – warknął Smark Czkawce prosto do ucha. - Właśnie miałem to powiedzieć – odparł przyszły wódz spokojnie – obawiam się, że jeśli nie uda nam się podważyć tego zamka, to otworzenie tego zajmie nam z miesiąc. - Miesiąc?! – nie mógł uwierzyć Jorgensen – nie mamy tyle czasu! - Wiem – syn Stoicka odszedł od wrót i podszedł do reszty przyjaciół – zawsze możemy spróbować dostać się jakoś inaczej. Może jest tu inne wejście, albo... Coś się stało Astrid? Wojowniczka była jak zahipnotyzowana. Beznamiętnie patrzyła się do przodu i za nic nie mogła oderwać od czegoś wzroku. Minęło kilka chwil nim zareagowała na pytanie chłopaka. - Jak on to zrobił? Smoczy jeźdźcy spojrzeli w kierunku masywnych drzwi, przy których stał jak gdyby nigdy nic Mieczyk. W jego rękach znajdowała się kłódka, która jeszcze przed sekundą spajała oba końce łańcucha, który, pozbawiony zamka, zsunął się z ogromnych klamek ciężkich wrót. Brat Szpadki spojrzał zdziwionym wzrokiem na przyjaciół i powiedział: - No co? Przecież mówiliście, że trzeba to otworzyć. To była właśnie jedna z tych chwil, w których nie wiadomo, czy się śmiać, czy bić brawa. Do środka budynku światło wpadało tylko w jednym miejscu – przez wejście główne, którym to smoczy jeźdźcy weszli do środka. Nie mieli ani pochodni, ani łuczywa, ani nawet świecy. Wiedzieli, że wkrótce zupełnie zagłębią się w mrok i przestaną cokolwiek widzieć. Na razie tak jednak nie było. Widzieli stare, spróchniałe komody, nadgryzione przez mole parawany i stoliki często pozbawione nóg. Najwięcej było jednak łóżek, przykrytych lichymi kocami. Robiło się coraz ciemnej. Widzieli regały, na których stały zakurzone buteleczki i stare księgi. Coraz ciemniej. Teraz światło było już tylko malutką stróżką, która padała na jeden przedmiot. Pomnik. Ciężki monument, który przedstawiał kobietę o trzech twarzach – dziewczynki, dojrzałej kobiety i staruszki. Każda z twarzy patrzyła w innym kierunku. Dalej było już zupełnie ciemno. - C-czkawka, ch-chodźmy już stąd – zajęczał Śledzik. Nim jednak ktokolwiek zdążył mu cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, drzwi wejściowe trzasnęły. Ktoś ich zamknął. Wkrótce powietrze zrobiło się ciężkie od jakiegoś gazu. Miał on słodki zapach, który Ingerman znał aż za dobrze. Nie było mu jednak dane ostrzec przed nim przyjaciół. Każdy po kolei bez ruchu padł na ziemię. Nie zdążyli nawet poczuć strachu. Kiedy Śledzi się obudził, poczuł pod sobą coś miękkiego. Koc, może wełnę. Nie był na ziemi, tylko na jakimś łóżku, albo czymś takim. Dłonie miał związane, ale nie były one ani na jego brzuchu, ani pod plecami. Ktoś najpierw położył go na łóżku tak, aby ramiona mu zwisały, a dopiero później je ze sobą związał i to nie liną, tylko łańcuchem, podobnie było z nogami. Oczy zawiązane miał jakąś brudną chustką. Bał się. Nie wiedział, gdzie są jego przyjaciele, gdzie jest i, co najgorsze, kto go związał. Wkrótce jego zmysły zaczęły powoli wracać do normy. Odzyskał słuch i wkrótce tego pożałował. Pierwsze co usłyszał, to czyjeś głośne kroki i chrapliwy oddech. Bał się - Który z was to on? No! Który z was to on?! Może ty? – Podbiegł to Ingermana. Śledzik poczuł, że ktoś go dotyka po brzuchu, nogach i ramionach. Do jego nosa dobiegł zapach stęchlizny i jakiś mocnych ziół – nie. To nie ty – kroki zaczęły się oddalać – a może to ty – świszczący oddech i pomruki – nie. To też nie ty – obłąkańczy śmiech – to ty. Tak, tak! To ty – Ingerman usłyszał przerażający wrzask. Znał ten głos. Sączysmark, pomyślał. O, co on mu zrobił – He, he tak teraz mogę... Teraz już mogę – kroki zbliżyły się do Śledzika, ale nie zatrzymały się przy nim. Skrzypnięcie. Ten ktoś przeszedł do drugiego pokoju. - Nic wam nie jest? – zapytał się ktoś słabym głosem – Jesteście tu wszyscy? - Czkawka? – powiedział Śledzik – to ty? - Tak, to ja. Co z resztą? - Przeklęty drań – warknął ktoś inny – ponakuwał mnie i sobie poszedł. - Nie marudź Sączysmark – głos Astrid Ingerman zawsze mógł rozpoznać – mogło być gorzej. Spróbujcie się uwolnić. - Jak? – to chyba była Szpadka. - Ktokolwiek to był nie związał nas zbyt mocno, a przynajmniej mnie, to nie powinno być zbyt... trudne – przez chwilę dało się usłyszeć tylko jakieś sapnięcia – ha, ha. Miałam rację. Udało mi się. Zaraz wam pomogę. Wojowniczka powoli zaczęła uwalniać resztę smoczych jeźdźców, aż w końcu dotarła do Śledzika, który nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zdjęto mu opaskę z oczu. Było tu naprawdę bardzo ciemno. - Gdzie jesteśmy? – zapytał od razu. - Nieważne – odparła Astrid – na razie musimy stąd uciec. Potem będziemy się zastanawiać jak stąd uciekliśmy. - O nie – warknął Smark – nie będziemy stąd uciekać. Mam pewne porachunki z tym, co nas tu uwięził. Zamierzam dać mu nauczkę! - Ciszej, na Odyna! – podenerwował się przyszły wódz – bo on tu jeszcze wróci. - O-o tylko na to czekam! - Spotkanie z nim czeka nas, czy tego chcemy, czy nie – powiedziała wojowniczka – musimy się do tego przygotować. - Astrid ma rację – powiedział Czkawka – zabarykadujmy drzwi łóżkami. Niech każdy weźmie coś, co użyje za broń. - Nareszcie zaczynasz gadać do rzeczy – to chyba był Mieczyk – do roboty! Ingerman nie miał pojęcia, kto co robił i w zasadzie to za bardzo nie chciał wiedzieć. Ktoś przestawiał łóżko pod drzwi, ktoś przeszukiwał szuflady. A on? On znalazł coś innego. Malutki woreczek zrobiony chyba z żołądka jakiegoś wołu, albo jaka. W środku coś było, ale nie wiedział co. Do worka podłączona była rurka zakończona grubą igłą. Śledzik nie wiedział dlaczego, ale czuł, że może mu się to przydać. Odmiennego zdania byli jego przyjaciele, ale teraz to nie było ważne. Zza drzwi dobiegł ich odgłos kroków. Ich tajemniczy porywacz wracał. Zadudniły jego kroki, a jego świszczący oddech stał się drugim odgłosem jaki dało się usłyszeć. Pchnął drzwi. Nie mógł się jednak spodziewać, że były one zastawione od wewnątrz. - Ojej – powiedział – Zaraz, zaraz – i wtedy stało się coś, czego młodzi Wikingowie nie mogli się spodziewać. Z drugiej strony drzwi usłyszeli jedno pchnięcie, tylko jedno. A wszystkie łóżka i inne meble, które stanowiły barykadę, wyleciały w powietrze – zdziwieni? – smoczy jeźdźcy nie widzieli, co prawda, twarzy tego człowieka, ale spodziewali się, że się uśmiecha – A wiecie co? Myliłem się. Chociaż jak tak teraz myślę, to ty jednak tutaj zostaniesz – nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że mowa tu o Sączysmarku. Tajemniczy człowiek ruszył z miejsca, ale nim postąpił krok na przód, został zaatakowany przez Astrid i Mieczyka. Śledzik nie widział, co się dokładnie stało, ale wkrótce usłyszał krzyk przyjaciół. Dziwny człowiek odepchnął ich jak zwykłe muchy. Czkawka i Szpadka starali się podciąć mu nogi łańcuchem. To były jednak tylko próby. Bliźniaczka Mieczyka została tylko odepchnięta, natomiast przyszły wódz poleciał gdzieś dalej. Zawył z bólu. Mężczyzna był coraz bliżej Sączysmarka, a Śledzik nie miał odwagi mu pomóc. I właśnie wtedy, kiedy zginęła wszelka nadzieja, przez drzwi wleciały jakieś postacie. To nie były ludzkie postacie, tylko smoki. Piątka smoków ruszyła na tajemniczego człowieka, chociaż wystarczył tylko jeden. Tak przynajmniej mogłoby się wydawać. Największy z gadów przygniótł porywacza, ale to nic nie dało. Dziwny człowiek strząsnął z siebie bestię, jak natrętnego robaka. To było nie do pomyślenia. I wtedy Ingerman poczuł nagły przypływ odwagi, przecież wśród tych smoków była jego smoczyca. Nie wiedział jakim cudem ruszył się z miejsca. Nie zauważył też, kiedy znalazł się przy porywaczu. Pamiętał tylko moment, w którym wbił mu igłę w klatkę piersiową. Napastnik zachybotał się jak ząb mleczny, po czym upadł na ziemię. Śledzik też upadł, ale z innego powodu. Oto jego kochana Sztukamięs powaliła go na plecy i zaczęła radośnie lizać. - Księżnisia – powiedział powstrzymując łzy szczęścia – co on ci tu zrobił? - Wichurka – wkrótce krzyknęła radośnie Astrid. - No, wiedziałem, że nie uciekłeś, łobuzie – ucieszył się Smark – ej, a ty dokąd? - Dzięki, Szczerbatek – Nocna Furia pomogła wstać swojemu właścicielowi – właśnie tego mi było trzeba. - Czekaj – odezwał się Mieczyk – to jest Wym, a to Jot. - Nie, idioto – warknęła Szpadka – to Jot, a to Wym. - Potem ustalicie tożsamość smoków – powiedział spokojnie przyszły wódz – teraz musimy coś zrobić z naszym „przyjacielem”. - Smoki doskonale widzą w ciemnościach – odezwała się Astrid – dzięki nim wydostaniemy się stąd. A jeśli chodzi o niego – tu kopnęła leżącego porywacza – zostawmy go tu. - A może byśmy tak zabrali go do tego starca? – zasugerował nieśmiało Śledzik. - A co? Chcesz znowu posłuchać jego paplaniny – zakpił Jorgensen. - Nie, nie Śledzik ma rację – każde słowo wypowiedziane przez Czkawkę było powiedziane powoli. Bardzo powoli – Jak on to powiedział? Wróćcie, gdy przestaniecie rozumieć. Zabierzmy go ze sobą do staruszka. Może on nam powie, co to za jeden. Nie da się ukryć, że innych opcji to nie mieli. Sączysmark i Astrid usadowili tajemniczego człowieka na grzbiecie Szczerbatka. Nocna Furia syknęła. Chyba nie była zadowolona z takiego pasażera. - Spokojnie, Mordko. To tylko chwilowe. Zapewnienia właściciela nie udobruchały smoka, ale gad przynajmniej ruszył z miejsca. Smoki prowadziły swoich jeźdźców. Jakże wielkie zdziwienie zapanowało nad młodymi Wikingami, kiedy zorientowali się, że znajdują się na drugim piętrze i, że muszą zejść po schodach w dół. Wielokrotnie się potykali i tracili się nawzajem z oczu, o ile można tak powiedzieć. W końcu dotarli jednak do upragnionego wyjścia. Wyszli na zewnątrz. Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi. Wciąż było jeszcze dostatecznie jasno, aby wreszcie zobaczyć twarz tajemniczego człowieka. Kiedy wreszcie to się udało, smoczy jeźdźcy o mało co nie stracili zmysłów. Był to mężczyzna o długich poplątanych włosach i niezadbanej brodzie. Choć oczy miał zamknięte, przyjaciele doskonale wiedzieli, że były one koloru niebieskiego. To był ten, który nawiedził ich pierwszej nocy. To był ten, który zwariował. To był ten, który się powiesił. To był Albert. - Przecież on... przecież on powinien – wybełkotał Ingerman. - Śledzik, ja już nawet nie próbuję nic rozumieć – oczy Czkawki osiągnęły maksymalne rozmiary. Chłopiec wskoczył na swojego smoka, natomiast jego pasażer, zamiast na grzbiecie, miał przebyć tą drogę w smoczych łapach – lecimy. Wzbili się w powietrze, ale tylko na moment. Nie musieli lecieć długo, ponieważ wkrótce zobaczyli pod sobą polanę z Wielkim Drzewem, gdzie wylądowali. Tak jak się spodziewali, starzec już na nich czekał. Szczerbatek położył nieruchome ciało Alberta przed starcem, który nakazał wszystkim się od niego odsunąć. Podszedł do niego i uklęknął. Zza pasa wyciągnął malutki nożyk. Podniósł go do góry i naciął nim sobie wewnętrzną część lewej dłoni. Obserwował jak kolejne strużki krwi płynął po jego nadgarstku, przedramieniu i ramieniu. Czekał i patrzył. Wkrótce ponownie naciął sobie lewą dłoń, ale tym razem jej wierzch. Zatoczył w powietrzu kilka kół, a potem jakieś inne szlaczki. Wszystko to robił bardzo powoli. Bez pośpiechu, spokojnie. Wtem zamknął oczy i zatrzymał dłoń w powietrzu. Naraz otworzył oczy. Ręka zawirowała mu w powietrzu tylko po to, aby po chwili z zawrotną szybkością wylądować na czole Alberta. Ciało medyka zaczęło drgać. Coraz szybciej i szybciej, aż w końcu zaczął wręcz podskakiwać. I wtedy właśnie stało się coś dziwnego. Z jego nosa, uszu i ust zaczął się wydobywać czarny dym, który zaczął przepływać do jego ręki, która po chwili stała się czarna jak smoła. Mężczyzna przestał drgać. Oddychał. Oddychał bardzo spokojnie. - Wkrótce się obudzi – powiedział słabo starzec – wtedy będziecie mogli z nim porozmawiać. A kiedy już skończycie, będziecie musieli stąd odejść. Odejść na zawsze. Jeźdźcy czekali więc. Czekali aż człowiek, który jeszcze kilka chwili temu był gotów ich zabić, się obudzi. Nic nie mówili. Myśleli. O Gronicie, Longu, o ich wspólnych przygodach i o wydarzeniach ostatnich dni, ale przede wszystkim myśleli o domu. Kiedy do niego wrócą? Oby jak najszybciej? Wkrótce Albert zaczął gwałtownie mrugać. Obudził się. - Ah.. Gdzie, gdzie ja jestem? – zapytał słabo – co się stało? Czkawka nie miał wyboru. Z ciężkim sercem opowiedział mu wszystko, albo raczej wszystko, co wiedział. A jak się domyślał, nie było tego zbyt wiele. Medyk wysłuchał dokładnie całej historii. Słuchał i łkał. - Och, nędzniku – zapłakał, kiedy przyszły wódz skończył mówić – chciałeś posiąść wiedzę, a posiadłeś szaleństwo. Popadłeś w obłęd i nawet tego nie zauważyłeś. Dlaczego mi pomogliście? - Gronit kazał nam pana znaleźć – powiedziała cicho Astrid. - Wiedziałem, że ten dzień nastąpi, ale miałem nadzieję, że do niego nie dożyję. No i teoretycznie tak jest – Albert uśmiechnął się smutno – Skończę jednak z tymi żalami i powiem wam, co musicie zrobić – Medyk zaczął szukać czegoś w kieszeni spodni. Wkrótce wyciągnął z nich starą, pożółkłą kartkę – posłuchajcie. Kiedy to Nagur odwrócił się od Braci, Najwyższa Rada Alchemików zorganizował na niego polowanie. Gronit wiedział, że one nie mają sensu, ponieważ Zbuntowany stał się zbyt potężny. Rada nie chciała go jednak słuchać. Wasz przyjaciel wiedział, że dopóki inni alchemicy patrzą mu na ręce, nigdy nie dowie się jak powstrzymać Nagura. Dlatego upozorował własną śmierć, aby oddalić się od swych Braci. O tym, że żyje wiedziała tylko garstka alchemików. Gronit przeszukiwał stare kroniki aż w końcu znalazł w nich dwie ciekawe wzmianki. Pierwsza w nich dotyczyła pradawnych artefaktów Irmora. Zaczął więc szukać tych reliktów, ale wkrótce zrozumiał, że one nic nie dadzą, że one nie powstrzymają Czarnoksiężnika. Musiał więc zdecydować się na drugą opcję. Otóż, wiele lat temu została zbudowana tak zwana Arena Wiecznego Ognia. Nikt nie wie, kto ją zbudował, ale wszyscy wiedzą jedno. Z walki żywo wychodzi tylko jeden, ponieważ taka zasada tam panuje. Gronit oddał się w ręce Nagura tylko dlatego, że chce go tam zwabić. Jednak to nie on będzie walczył. Walka będzie toczyć się o jego życie. Pytanie tylko które z was stanie do walki z czarnoksiężnikiem o waszego przyjaciela – wymawiając ostatnie słowa, Albert wręczył Czkawce pożółkły papier. Była to mapa. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone